How Did It Come to This
by Kristen Verne
Summary: How? How did Xehanort become the man he did? What happened to turn a child into a man who would one day attempt to destroy everything? How? [Set in my fanfic universe] [rated T for violence/just in case]
1. Chapter 1

**I'm so excited to start this story!**

 **I hope you all enjoy it!**

 **This is short as it is the first chapter and the opening.**

 **Kingdom Hearts © to Disney and Square Enix!**

 **OCs © to me!**

* * *

 **How Did It Come To This**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

The old man stepped through the ornately carved door, the other three following behind. The entrance towered above them, a spiral staircase following it most of the way up to the second floor of the mansion.

"Nice digs," Braig whistled, looking around the nice entrance hall, "but why are we here again?"

Therein lay the question.

Ansem and Xemnas knew the reason. They were him after all. Of course, they would know. Still, even Xehanort himself questioned why he'd come back after so long.

His aging feet led him into the ornate dining hall. The green walls and carpet glittered in the light. Red cushions covered the dark-wood chairs. Everything looked the same. Just at it had so long ago. Photographs lined the walls of all those who passed on.

Undine and Cathal Himitsu. They passed nearly thirty years ago.

Good riddance.

Laura and Lorna Himitsu. They passed three years ago. Fine by him.

A scream.

The dining room doors opened and an old woman collapsed to the ground. Her tired green eyes looked up at him. At one time, she was younger than him. How things had changed? White hair framed her thin, wrinkled face.

"Who?" Her eyes widened as a soft gasp escaped her lips. "Wait… Is that you, Xehanort?"

The old man almost let out a relieved sigh. Curse these feelings of nostalgia and joy. He had no time for them.

"Hello, Venus." How softly the words left his mouth. He could feel the confusion from Braig who stood behind him. "It has been some time."

"Yes, it has."

"I see you still wear it."

"And you do not."

"Ah, but I have it." Reaching into the pocket of his coat, he pulled out a ring made of cheap metal, identical to the one that the old woman wore on her hand. "We never did officially divorce."

"DIVORCE!?" Braig looked between the two older people, utter confusion evident in his voice.

Venus looked away. "I left when I saw you turning down a dark path. Now I sense a darkness about you. You are _not_ the Xehanort I married, nor are you the Xehanort I loved."

"But did you ever love me?" He walked over to a cabinet where a photograph of a young man with purple hair sat. "As this boy you had is apparently the fruit of an affair."

"Leave Areth out of this!"

This.

This is why he told his younger self to stay behind. In the boy's mind and heart, he loved Venus still. He knew her as a beautiful, loving girl.

In an almost selfish way, Xehanort wanted to give his younger self a chance to love her. Yes, he'd slept with the elf witch, but he would forget soon enough.

"I did not come to argue, Venus but to say my final goodbyes."

Darkness rose up around his wife, pulling her to her knees. No Name appeared in the old man's hand as he approached. "Xehanort! Wait! Stop!"

"Goodbye, Venus."

As the Keyblade came down on her neck, part of Xehanort felt some remorse, and his mind dwelt on one question.

How did it come to this?

* * *

Code X.

That is where it all began.

Code X. It meant a child had been born with a malformed heart and needed an immediate transplant.

On the morning of July 13th, during a small typhoon, the call of Code X rang out through the Destiny Hospital.

Undine Himitsu clutched the screaming infant in her arms as the doctors searched for a new heart for her newborn son.

Quietly, she recited some of the best poems she'd written, hoping to calm the pained infant.

Still, no heart. Then, Code X worked its magic. A doctor whisked away the infant to surgery.

Undine waited, her creative mind mulling over wolds in her mind. Hours later, the doctors came back. Her son would live.

Soon, she held him once more in her arms.

"I say we name him after my father."

"No, Cathel," Undine brushed back the silver hair on her son's head, "I have the perfect name."

Cathel's eyes narrowed. Certainly, he trusted his wife, but she was flighty in thought. "Oh, what is it?"

"I want to name him after today and the circumstances that saved his life. Code X. For so long today, they had no heart for him, and now he has the heart of another. No heart. Another."

Her eyes met the confused expression of her husband.

"Xehanort."

* * *

 **I'll be updating this story between Kh3 chapters.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Please review!**

* * *

 _VAs:_

 _Xehanort Himitsu (child)- Max Charles (Kion, Sherman, Harvey Beaks, Michael Hobbs)_

 _Venus (child)- Isabella Acres (Jade, Tiffany, Katie, Princess Bubblegum (young), Lily)_

 _Venus Satou- Amber Cotton (Tomoyo, Katie Watson, Mamba, Yuna Akashi)_

 _Undine Himitsu- Tricia Helfer (Black Cat/Felicia Hardy, Sonya Blade, EDI)_

 _Cathel Himitsu- Alan Rachins (Norman Osborn, Clock King, Dr. Ned Staples)_

 _Laura and Lorna Himitsu- Vanessa Marshall (Mary Jane, Hera Syndulla, Gamora)_

 _Azezel Satou- Daran Norris (J. Jonah Jamison, Knockout, Heavy Load, Venom)_

* * *

Psalms 90:12

" _So teach us to number our days that we may get a heart of wisdom._ "


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go, guys! So the story really begins!**

 **And before that… KH3! THAT GAME JUST… OH MY GOSH. I NEEDED MOST OF A DAY TO RECOVER! I want KH4 now! I need to know what happens next!**

 **Kingdom Hearts © to Disney and Square Enix!**

 **OCs © to me!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

"Chihiro and Kouki(1) battled for the light and darkness across the islands. Chihiro sought to bring darkness to the islands, and Kouki worked to stop her. He eventually did, but at the cost of many lives and buildings. That is why people don't talk about Keyblade wielders anymore. They believe they are bad luck, but wielders are light and we should be proud of them."

"One day, I'll be a Keyblade wielder!"

"Me too!"

A little girl with purple hair and bright green eyes jumped up, pulling her friend up with her. "We'd be amazing, wouldn't we, Xay!?"

"Yeah!" Her friend smiled, his golden eyes glittering under silver hair.

The old woman leaned over the side of the bed and patted her grandson's head. "I am sure you would be. You two are such wonderful, shining lights."

"Thank you, Miss Carita(2)."

"Thank you, Grandma!"

The door behind them opened and a thin woman poked her head inside. "Miss Carita, visiting hours are about to end."

"Thank you, Marie." Carita smiled at the children. "Xehanort, Venus, I will see you soon."

"Bye!" The children left the room, allowing Marie to lead them outside of the facility.

Immediately, Xehanort picked up a stick. "What would your Keyblade look like?"

"I would like mine to look like the ocean."

"I would like mine to look like books."

The two swung sticks, pretending like they were Keyblades. They clashed with the sticks as they made their way across town, giggling and laughing just like normal children would.

They made their way up the mountain to a large house with white walls. Orange tiles decorated the slanted roof. A small tower jutted up from the middle of the roof as a balcony, with pillars standing from the roof to the earth, overlooked the soft wooden door at the entrance.

Stones decorated the ground in a sort of patterned walkway up to the house. Sago palms lined the walkway, leading up to a garden, full of plumeria, hibiscus, bird of paradise, and frangipani(3). A man with violet hair leaned over the flowers, chopping off the dead pieces.

"Hi, Father!" Venus giggled.

The man poked his head up. His gray eyes were slightly annoyed and red around the edges, but that was how they always looked. His sallow and pale face followed the two children as they walked by. Xehanort stood back; he never liked being near the man. His breath always smelled like a medical kit mixed with a sickly stench. "Venus," Azazel(4) looked at his daughter, "I'm almost finished. We'll be leaving soon."

"Yes, Father."

Xehanort smiled at his friend. "Well, I will see you tomorrow, Vee."

"See you, Xay."

As the little boy went to go inside, he heard Azazel snap. "Were you with that mad-woman again?"

"Father, Miss Carita is not mad. She tells amazing stories!"

"Shut up!"

Xehanort stopped, turning on the gardener. "My grandmother is not mad! She is smart, wonderful, and tells the best stories!"

"What do you know, boy?" The gardener threw his tools into a large bag before throwing it over his shoulder. "Come, Venus." He grabbed the little girl's arm and pulled her away.

"Jerk…" Xehanort huffed and went inside.

His mother, Undine(5), sat in the drawing room, to the left of the ornate front entrance. Her sea-foam green hair, hanging in light waves around her face. She sat with a notebook on her knee and two infant playmats on either side.

On the mats squirmed two infants, Xehanort's sisters. Identical twins. The boy didn't mind Laura and Lorna, but they did cry a little much for his taste. His mother said that's just what babies did. The two girls shared the Himitsu trait of silver hair, but they had their mother's brown eyes.

He wished he looked more like Mother. Xehanort had the traditional Himitsu features: silver hair and golden eyes. He was the Himitsu heir.

"Oh, hello, darling." Undine smiled and waved her son over. "Did you have fun with Venus?"

Xehanort sat down in front of her. "Yeah. We did. How are Laura and Lorna doing?"

"Your sisters are wonderful! I think they tried to say your name today, well, it was more of their baby-talk, but it sounded like 'Xay', at least to me."

The boy glanced at his sisters, their brown eyes staring up at him curiously, before looking at his mother. "So, what are you writing?"

"Just some more poetry about your sisters."

"Mother, why do people think Grandmother is mad?"

Undine paused, looking at her son. "Darling, Grandma is old and sick, so sometimes she says things that she shouldn't. Some things are just not worth talking about and get people in trouble. Grandma doesn't understand that anymore."

"You mean the Keybl-"

"Sh! Your father will be furious if he hears you talk about that!" She took a deep breath and sighed. "Why don't you go and do your lessons for the day?"

"Yes, Mother."

The little boy climbed the stairs to the upstairs library. In the middle of the room stood a spiral staircase that led up to the small tower. On either side of the staircase stood two desks, one empty and one with a massive dictionary.

Xehanort grabbed a stack of books and paper. He looked at the long list of work his father left for him to do before getting started.

For hours he worked on the list. Math. Reading. Writing. Science. History. For most five-year-olds, this would be far too advanced, but Xehanort had been doing this for a while now.

He finished his work in a few hours and ran for the back bookshelf. If he finished his work, his father wanted him to pick a random book and read it, finding every word he didn't know, before looking up the word in the dictionary.

So he climbed up the ladder for his favorite book in the room. "The Anthology of Binaries" by Sora Mou(6). He opened up to chapter 13: The Dichotomy of Light and Dark and began reading.

* * *

"Xehanort."

The boy looked up at the man who shared a similar appearance to himself with the golden eyes and silver hair. The boy smiled, holding up a paper. "Hello, Father! Look at all the words I found in Sora Mou's book!"

"Tell me." Cathel(7) gestured towards a table at the other end of the room, where a chess set decorated the table. The two sat down, Xehanort on the side of the white pieces and his father on the other side.

The boy moved a pawn to E4. "Well, the words Acquiesce, Taboo, Capitulate, Metaphorical, Verisimilitude, and Disambiguate."

"Very good." Cathel moved his pawn to E5.

Xehanort smiled proudly before moving his knight to F3. "Thank you. I heard that we are actually related to Sora Mou!"

"Yes, we are, son." The man moved his knight to C6. "What else did you do today?"

The boy took a deep breath. "I visited Grandma with Venus." White Bishop to C4.

"You know I don't like you visiting her." Black Bishop to C5.

"But, she's your mother and she tells wonderful stories." White Knight to C3.

"Son, she doesn't understand that her stories are taboo. You know what that word means do you not?" Black Knight to F6.

"I do, but I like the stories!" White Knight to G5.

"Do not go see her again." Black Knight to E4, taking the white pawn.

"Why do let them keep her in the nut house? She's your mother!" White Knight to F7, taking a black pawn.

"I was the one who put her in there." Black Queen to F6!

"But why!?" White Knight to H8, taking a black rook.

"Because she is mad and threatens the family reputation." Black Queen to F2, taking a white pawn. "Checkmate(8)."

"But Father…!"

Cathel stood up. "This conversation is over. You lost the game. Go copy the entire section of the dictionary from De to Do. And we will never have this conversation again. Stay away from my mother."

"Yes, Father."

The boy silently copied the section of the dictionary he'd been asked. He thought about dinner, but he just wasn't that hungry. He climbed up the stairs to the tower. His room.

He chose it. It was small with a little balcony, if he climbed out the window that is, and a little bed. He'd painted the walls a soft gray with blue curtains on the windows. A little dresser stood on the other side of the room.

His personal hiding place.

Ok, so he was just a little hungry. Thankfully… he pulled out a small box full of snacks. Perfect for hiding from his parents.

It wasn't like he hated them. He didn't. They just didn't understand him.

The boy climbed out his window and sat on the little balcony, staring up at the glittering stars.

"Xay!" He looked down and saw Venus in a tree. She'd climbed high enough to jump onto the roof.

Xehanort held out a hand, pulling her up to the balcony. "You avoiding people too?"

"My father went to the same place he does every night; he calls it the 'watering hole'. He gets his 'medicine' there. He won't even know I'm gone."

"You can stay here, if you want."

"Thanks, Xay."

The two children sat on the balcony, surrounded by blankets and pillows brought from the house, staring up at the stars. Together, they talked, making up stories of what it would be like to find other worlds.

What would those worlds be like?

Would they have talking animals?

Living elements?

Magic?

The possibilities were endless.

One day, they hoped to be able to see them all. Together.

* * *

 **Here is your first introduction to the two as kiddos.**

 **Please review!**

* * *

Footnotes:

(1) Chihiro means "thousand; seek" and Kouki means "light; happiness; good luck; hope; brightness"

(2) This is a Swedish variant of the name "Charity".

(3) All the plants listed are island plants

(4) This name means "scapegoat" in Hebrew. It could possibly be a place where a goat was to be sacrificed, or it may be the name of some sort of evil desert demon. And I did misspell it in the VA section of the last chapter.

(5) The name means "wave" and was used for female water spirits.

(6) *grins* This is the child of a warrior from the Keyblade War era.

(7) This is a different spelling of the name "Cathal" which means "battle" and "rule".

(8) I actually looked up a way to make checkmate in a certain number of moves.

* * *

 _VAs:_

 _Carita Himitsu- Kathyrn Beaumont (Alice, Wendy Darling, Kairi's Grandmother)_

* * *

John 15:4

" _Abide in me, and I in you. As the branch cannot bear fruit by itself, unless it abides in the vine, neither can you, unless you abide in me._ "


	3. Chapter 3

**There have been so many people following/favoriting this story since KH3 came out!**

 **I hope you guys enjoy the story!**

 **Kingdom Hearts © to Disney and Square Enix!**

 **All OCs but those listed in the footnotes © to me!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

"Who needs school!? You can teach me!"

Xehanort, now twelve-years-old, smirked as his friend stared at him, her emerald eyes sparkling under her purple hair. A laugh escaped the boy's lips. "You would get bored of me sooner or later."

"Never."

Giggled trickled in from the library doorway. "Xehanort and Venus sitting in a tree!"

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Shut up!" Xehanort jumped up, shaking a book at the little silver-haired twins in the doorway who skittered away, giggling. "They're such jerks…"

Venus laughed. "They're just jealous, Xay."

"I guess so." Xehanort sat down. "Where were we?"

"Math."

The boy looked at the book before sighing. "You know, I want to go to school, like you and my sisters do."

"Why? It's boring and you're so much smarter than everyone else."

"I want friends." Xehanort snapped. "I have you, and you're the best friend I could ever have, but I don't know any other kids my age. I spend all my days inside, studying for hours… alone. My sisters get to go to school. They have friends. I'm alone because I'm the heir to the Himitsu fortune."

He let out a long groan, only for his friend to wrap her arms around him. "I'm sorry, Xay."

They sat like that for a long time, the silence only broken by Xehanort's sniffling sobs.

"Venus!" The two parted, Xehanort wiping his eyes as his mother stepped into the room. "Your father is waiting on you."

"Thank you, Mrs. Himitsu." The girl packed her things and left.

Undine watched the girl go before turning to her son. "Xehanort, what's wrong?"

"I want to go to school. I want to make more friends."

"Oh, baby," the mother saw the tear stains on his cheeks, so she knelt down and hugged him, "I'm sorry. Your father thinks it's for the best, and I don't think I could say anything to change his mind. But, what if I help you create some friends for you and Venus to play with?"

"You can do that?"

Undine stood up, pulling Xehanort with her. "Go to your room, and I will meet you there."

The little boy watched his mother go before walking up to his small room. His mother came up a little bit later, with two books: a notebook and a sketchbook. "Here." She handed him the notebook. "Let's make up some friends." Her voice lowered. "They could be Keyblade wielders if you want. Maybe you could write a book about them for when your father is gone, that you can publish. Don't worry, I won't tell your father"

"Huh?" Xehanort stared at his mother as she winked. His expression faded into a grin. "Yeah! But, where do I start?"

Undine began flipping through her sketchbook, "How about with a character I started making. A selkie(1) named Sonder." She showed her son an unfinished drawing of a woman with rubbery legs, dun gray-gold hair, bluish-gray eyes, dressed in soft floral clothing.

Xehanort's eyes flashed with excitement. "Yeah! She could be from another world where the ocean is small and she is some of the few selkie's left." The two laughed as they spent their evening building characters for this new story, and soon Xehanort had a host of new friends.

* * *

"Wow!" Venus looked through the sketches. "What are you going to do with all these characters?"

"I'm going to make a book about us. You and I are going to fight with them. They'll be our friends as we travel around the many worlds." He pointed to the selkie. "Sonder doesn't like humans, but she comes with us to save her people, and we become friends." He pointed to an armored human with dark red hair and green eyes. "Guinevere is a famous swordswoman who has decided to hunt down the man who killed her brother." He pointed to a girl in robes with blonde hair and brown eyes. "Jenny is stern and always argues with the rest of us, but she is the powerful mage." He pointed to a girl with dark greenish skin with brown eyes, black hair, and dressed in armor. "This is Leo. She is Jenny's bodyguard and the two of them make a powerful team." He pointed to an alien creature with gray skin and black eyes, and a human with brown hair, green eyes, and fancy clothes. "This is Ard and his adopted brother Luceran. They are world fighters and we keep running into them all over the place. They don't want to work with us, but they still help(2)."

Venus giggled. "That's wonderful! I can't wait to read it!"

"Xehanort!" Cathel called from downstairs.

"Be right back, Vee." The boy hurried downstairs to where his father sat, looking over notes from the company. "Father?"

Cathel looked up, smiling, obviously in a good mood. "Ah, there you are, son. Your mother was talking to me earlier. She said you were feeling lonely and wanted to attend school."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

"You know why I don't want you at school, but I can understand you being lonely. I do not think school is the best fit for you, but I do have an opportunity which will allow you to meet people and will give you better experience than school ever would. Does that sound like a good arrangement?"

Xehanort nodded, allowing a small smile to slip out. Maybe, his father would listen to him this time. "I would be alright with that, I think."

"Good, be ready in the morning."

"Yes, sir."

"Father…"

"You wanted experience?" Cathel took his son by the hand, smiling, obviously happy.

Xehanort looked up at the sign for the Himitsu Shipping Company. This was not what he had in mind. As they walked in, workers stared at the boy. They walked up above the factory floor to the main office.

Xehanort sat in a chair as his father handed him a notebook and pencil. "What's this for?"

"This company will be yours someday, and I want you to understand how it works. Take notes on things that you see and do not understand. After supper tonight, I will answer your questions."

So, Xehanort watched, taking notes and scribbling little phrases along the margins when he got bored… or rather his actual notes filled the margins. His father wasn't staring over his shoulder, so the boy could write his story. He, Venus, Sonder, Guinevere, Jenny, Leo, Ard, and Luceran danced across the pages on an adventure of epic proportions. A fight against the evil dictator… still didn't have a name for the bad guy yet…

He might have a lot of time, if his dad's job was boring.

And it was.

Painfully.

Deathly.

Boring.

Luckily, he had all the time in the world to craft his story. He'd have to share the story with his mother when he got home. Venus too.

He crafted a world of beauty, full of mountains with a large lake in the middle. A castle sat on the hill overlooking it all. He called it Terra Profectionem(3).

"Mr. Himitsu," the door opened and a man stepped inside, "Mr. Shita(4) from the worker's union is here."

"Send him in." The man left, leaving the father and son alone once more. "Son," Cathel spoke sharply, catching Xehanort's attention, "this is a lesson for you. Remember this for the rest of your life… If you know what is best for people then do it. No matter who or what gets in your way, you do it because you know what's best. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Father."

…

This lesson, no matter how hard he tried to block out memories of his father, this lesson would stay with Xehanort for the rest of his life.

…

Mr. Shita came in, attempting to keep a determined face, but a glimmer of fear filled his eyes. "Mr. Himitsu, I have come to talk about the work conditions."

"We have discussed this Mr. Shita." Cathel never looked up from his work. "The conditions state that over half the workers must file a complaint to you."

"I have been unable to get half the workers because they are afraid of you, or somehow they get an extra check if they don't help me."

"That is your problem, not mine."

Ow. Brutal.

Xehanort couldn't help but cringe slightly. His father wasn't a cruel man, but he was practical and took no nonsense from anyone, including his workers. The union leader left, leaving the two of them alone again.

As the day drifted on, Xehanort turned to stare out the window and across the sea. "Father, I have a question."

"Yes, son?"

"Did you ever wonder what is beyond the ocean?"

Cathel set down his pen, a far look in his eyes. "I did. Actually, I think we all do at one time. I know my mother tells stories, and as a child I enjoyed them too. But, as we are the Himitsu family and we have a reputation to uphold, we cannot do certain things as it could tarnish our reputation. The stories are nice, I admit, but sooner or later I had to grow up, and you will too."

'I don't want to.'

That's what Xehanort wanted to say.

But he couldn't.

He clutched his notebook to his chest, holding the stories that poured from his heart close.

"So, what does lie beyond the ocean?"

"Nothing," Cathel sighed, "there's nothing but an island. An island of cat-people called Miqo'te(5). They mainly keep to themselves, but we do have some trade with them."

Cat people… now that would make a cool world to visit.

Maybe he could convince his father to let him visit that island…

Maybe.

It would just take some convincing and the right wording to make it work.

Too easy.

* * *

"How did you manage this?" Venus threw a bag over her shoulder.

"Easy," Xehanort grinned, "I just told my father that I wanted to go visit the Miqo'te in order to understand them better for business purposes. He believed me."

The two children giggled as they approached the docks. His father had sent a message ahead so the ship captain that was to take them to the island of Shitai'paki.

A man stood on the docks, looking around. He certainly stood out with his black cat ears and tail. His green eyes noticed the children and smiled. "So, you must be Xehanort and Venus."

"Yes sir."

"I am Captain L'shid. I have been tasked to take you to my home."

Xehanort smiled and bowed his head. "Thank you, Captain."

"My daughter is on board," L'shid pointed, "she'll show you around while I finish loading the cargo."

The children climbed onto the boat, only to be met by a Miqo'te girl with gray ears and tail. "Hello, I'm L'aleks."

"I'm Xehanort, and this is my friend, Venus."

L'aleks showed the two children around the small boat as her father loaded cargo on the ship. When the ship pulled away from the shore, the children found themselves transfixed by how quickly and amazingly the two Miqo'te leapt around the ship, tying down the sails, pulling on ropes.

"Um," Xehanort piped up, "can you show us how to do that?"

L'shid smiled at the boy. "You really want to learn? Not to be rude, but I thought you to be only the academic."

"I want to learn everything."

"Then, come on, boy. I'll show you how to pilot this vessel."

* * *

 **I hoped you like this!**

 **Please review**

* * *

Footnotes:

(1) A mythical creature that resembles a seal in the water but assumes human form on land

(2) These OCs were created by friends of mine. Sonder was created by Fairyhaven13. Guinevere was made by Valkyrie. Jenny was made by Shire Folk. Leo, Ard, and Luceran was made by liesles.

(3) I'll let you do the translating.

(4) Shita means "under, below".

(5) In my universe, the Miqo'te are a solitary species on the islands that don't interact with humans very often. 

* * *

_VAs:_

 _Young Laura and Lorna- Tara Strong (Twilight Sparkle, Raven, Timmy Turner)_

* * *

Romans 12:9

" _Don't just pretend to love others. Really love them. Hate what is wrong. Hold tightly to what is good._ "


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, I had a hard time with this chapter, but I'm happy with how it turned out… even if the dang chapter is short as heck!**

 **There'll be some world visits later. So, I would like you guys to send in world ideas! I have one world chose, but if there are any worlds you'd like to see little Xehanort visit, tell me!**

 **Kingdom Hearts © to Disney and Square Enix!**

 **OCs © to me!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

Xehanort jumped off Captain L'shid's boat onto the island of Shitai'paki.

The ports were full of small and large ships of all shapes. Miqo'te moved around without any human in sight.

Small platforms, roofed by tents, dotted the area around the docks, used as merchant stands or storage areas for supplies and merchandise. Brick and stone buildings went up in spires further from the docks, attached to large square buildings and walled in. On rolling hills outside the city, small homes with windmills attached dotted the green landscape(1).

All-in-all it looked and entirely seemed to be a beautiful and peaceful place.

"Wow!" Venus gasped.

"Pretty, isn't it?" L'aleks smiled. "There's an inn run by a woman named F'lhaminn Qesh(2) in the city. Papa says I should take you there."

Xehanort gave a nod, clutching his bag close. "Thanks, L'aleks." The girl walked them through the docks. Both of the human children very quickly noticed that nearly every Miqo'te stopped what they were doing and stared at them.

"Don't mind them; we just don't get human visitors very often."

The stares got very annoying very fast. Thankfully, the inn, The Seventh Dawn(3), was just inside the city gates. The owner, a Miqo'te with short white hair, glasses, and dressed in a purple dress, didn't seem too put off by the two humans.

In fact, she hardly spared them a second glance. The woman gave them a room and carried on.

Even little L'aleks left, going to her father's side.

Venus sat on one of the two twin beds in their room. "So, what are we going to do?"

"Well, I want to learn as much as I can about their culture as possible, and I should get some data about their import and export business to please my father. We have two full days to work and we go home on the third day. Today I think we should check out the city. Tomorrow we can go to those windmills and then to the docks."

"Sounds great!"

The two children grabbed hands and strode about the city. People sold wares along the side of the street. Clothing, food, jewelry. Xehanort brought a little munny for such things.

He carried two notebooks in hand. One with notes for his father. One for his own book notes.

By the end of their little trip, Xehanort had two notebooks full of stuff. He'd found so much information to make his father happy, and he'd found enough information to create an entire world in his book.

* * *

"Maybe we can use the stuff we've learned about sailing to make an ocean world. Sonder would like that." Venus sat on a box. They were back on L'shid's ship after days on the island.

"Yeah!" Xehanort wrote down the idea. He'd spent a few hours in the library and wrote down so much. "Do you have my notes on their two ethnicities and deities?"

"Here." She handed him another bunch of papers. "The Seekers of the Sun, who worship Azeyma the Warden will live in a place very similar to Shitai'paki. I'll call it La Noscea. The Keepers of the Moon who worship Menphina the Lover will live in a place called the Black Shroud(4)."

Xehanort smiled, but it faded after a moment. His hand shot to his chest as his heart did… something.

"Xay?" Venus laid her hand on his shoulder. "Are you ok? Your lips are… turning blue."

Xehanort barely heard her. His hand rested on his chest. Feeling his heart. His heart, which normally beat out a steady staccato rhythm, like everyone else's wasn't.

Thump… thump, thump… thump, thump, thump.

He coughed, the taste of copper suddenly dancing across his tongue as red liquid fell from his lips.

"Xehanort!" Venus grabbed him, feeling sweat on his arms. "HELP! CAPTAIN! L'ALEKS! HELP!"

Xehanort tried to stand, but his brain fogged up and his legs gave way. Darkness filled his vision as he fell against the wooden floor.

* * *

When his eyes opened again, he found himself in his own room. On his own bed. His bags, the notebooks sticking out the top, sat on the other side of the room.

The door opened and a woman with blonde hair and red eyes stepped inside. "Oh, you're finally awake. My name is Doctor Fina(5). We were afraid that you weren't going to make it for a while there."

"What happened?"

"Your heart." She glanced down at the paperwork in her hand. "You are aware that you received a transplant when you were an infant?" He nodded. "Well, it appears that there are some complications. There are some medications I have prescribed for you. All the medical talk will go right over your little head. Just take your medication and if your condition worsens we might have to either give better medicine or fix your heart surgically."

Xehanort couldn't speak. His heart…

What was wrong? "Tell me. What's wrong? Tell me."

"I don't think…"

"I'm smart! Tell me!"

"Tell him." Undine and Cathel stood in the doorway. Xehanort saw his mother's eyes, red and swollen with tears.

The boy's breathing became frantic as the doctor sighed. "When you were at the hospital last night we discovered that you have late graft dysfunction. The heart didn't graft correctly with your body. Right now, we can only slow the process with medication, but we don't have a cure."

"How long do I have?" The words tumbled out of the boy's mouth without much thought. He felt numb.

"Three years, at most."

Three years.

Three years to live.

Xehanort threw himself out of the bed, running past his parents and down the stairs, ignoring their cries as he rushed from the house. His chest ached and his breathing screamed for him to stop. Sweat poured down him as his legs gave out again.

He barely registered where he was. Right by Venus' home. His legs must have carried him there on instinct. Through blurry eyes, he saw the front door opening.

Angry shouts…

Venus' father stumbled out, angrily, no doubt going to the bar, or as he called it, the "watering hole".

Venus stepped out a moment later, holding her upper arm close. Xehanort couldn't make out her expression, but he could imagine what it looked like after she turned and saw him.

"Xehanort!"

He lay there, his dear friend by his side until his parents showed up. They carried him back home and laid him down, but this time in the middle of the living room, so he could hear and contribute to the family conversation.

Laura and Lorna looked at their brother, brokenly. "Mother, is there nothing we can do?"

"We'll try something!" Cathel stood up, pacing around the room. "I'll pay the best researchers on the islands to work on a cure."

"Yeah! They'll save him!" Lorna smiled, taking her older brother's hand.

Cathel smiled and nodded. "I'm sure they will… but we must still prepare, just in case. Laura, Lorna, you will take Xehanort's place at my side. Xehanort, you will remain here and study as you did before. Do not strain yourself."

"Yes, Father."

Undine sat beside her son, petting his silver hair lovingly.

She would be the one by his side.

And she was, for the next two years…

Two years.

Two years down. One to go.

Xehanort stayed in his home, only visited by his family and Venus. He studied all morning and spent the rest of the day with Venus and his mother, crafting his book.

His sisters came by, bringing him books and pictures. But as time passed, they came less and less.

His father did the same. Cathel came by less and less, until Xehanort almost never saw him at all.

Until, the boy only saw Venus and Undine.

… till the very last. The last normal day.

The day everything changed…

* * *

"Master, why did we come here?"

"Because, Eraqus, an old friend told me that someone here needed our help and a new chance. I don't know who. I don't know why. But we'll find out."

A boy, in a white robe, with wavy black hair pulled into a ponytail looked up, his silver eyes meeting the eyes of an older man. The man, wearing a teal kimono with navy blue hair and hazel eyes smiled down at the boy.

"Yes, Master Fuji."

Eraqus and Keyblade Master Fuji Sato(6) stepped from the shadows, looking out across the ocean, their view only broken by a small island with a few trees, one of which bore yellow fruit shaped like a star.

* * *

 **Now the story starts for real!**

 **Please review!**

* * *

Footnotes:

(1) The appearance of the island is based on La Noscea, a location where Miqo'te live in FF14.

(2) F'lhaminn Qesh is a FF14 character who works as a receptionist and cook.

(3) This is a reference to who F'lhaminn Qesh works for: the Scions of the Seventh Dawn.

(4) This is basically what the Miqo'te do in FF14.

(5) She is the white mage from Final Fantasy Brave Exvius.

(6) Fuji Sato is based on a character from a Japanese fairytale. The original character was named Fujiwara Hidesato.

* * *

 _VAs:_

 _Fuji Sato- Jon Curry (Winter Soldier, Yaag Rosch, Gerry Harding, Viktor Novikov)_

* * *

Psalm 34:6

" _In my desperation I prayed, and the Lord listened; he saved me from all my troubles._ "


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is where things get going!**

 **I'm so excited!**

 **Thanks to everyone who followed and favorited this story!**

 **Kingdom Hearts © to Disney and Square Enix!**

 **OCs © to me!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

"Are you supposed to be outside?"

"Probably not." Xehanort smiled as Venus sat beside him. His fingers, wrapped around the pencil, moved across the paper before him. "I'm almost done…" He wrote in silence, brow furrowed in concentration before he grinned, holding up the pencil. "It's finished! My book is finished!"

Venus wrapped her arms around him. "Yes! Finally! It's been 2 years! I'm so proud of you."

A soft blush crossed Xehanort's cheeks. "Thanks. I-I'm gonna go show my mom! She needs to look over the last few chapters before I put it all together. I might even show my dad. I mean, he can't hate me… it's my one last thing. I've got a year left to live."

"I'm sure he'll love it."

"Yeah…" the boy pulled his pile of papers close to his chest. "You wanna come?"

Venus rubbed the back of her head with a long sigh. "No, dad's at the bar again. He said I had to finish cleaning the house before he got back. I haven't even started. I'll see you later, Xay." She pulled him into one more tight hug. "Later."

The girl waved before jogging down the dirt road.

"Aw, she's gone already." Undine sat down beside her son. "So? Finished it?"

"Yep. Would you edit it, please?"

Undine took the papers in her hand. "Of course." The two of them stepped inside the large mansion, Xehanort beaming proudly as his mother began reading.

"Xehanort, what were you doing outside!?" Cathel stomped over, looking sad, angry, and scared… "Go to your room."

"Cathel, please. Xehanort was only speaking to Venus. He wanted to show her his finished work." The woman held up the manuscript. "He's been writing a novel for two years now and just finished it today. Aren't you proud of him?"

Cathel paused, looking at the title on the top page. " _The Same Sky_? Wait… This is about my mother's stories, isn't it?"

"Father…"

"I don't want that book in my house! Burn it!"

"What!?"

Undine shoved the book back into her son's hands. "He's worked so hard on it! How can you say that!?"

"I-I want it gone… all of it!" The man's hand ran down his face. Xehanort glared up at his father, ready to scream, to fight. But then he saw tears. His father was crying. "I don't want the hurt."

"Father…?"

"GO TO YOUR ROOM!"

The boy shuddered. He'd never heard his father speak like that before. His sisters poked their heads out of their bedrooms, looking down at him.

Undine gently pushed Xehanort toward the stairs. "Go on…"

Climbing the stairs, Xehanort waited until he was out of sight and then stopped. And he listened.

"Cathel, what do you mean? Why are you acting like this? Xehanort has a year left and you're just pushing him away."

"That's the point, Undine. I don't want to lose my son… the pain of knowing I can't save him… I don't want to have it or remember it after he's gone. It's too much. I'm going to get rid of all of his things, his name… everything. I'll put him in a nice hospital, where he can live out his time in comfort."

"Cathel…"

"I don't know what else to do! The thought of losing him… it's too much. I just want to get rid of it. And the only way I know how to do that is to make it like he never lived in the first place. That will fix it… right?"

* * *

Xehanort slammed his bedroom door shut. His heart pounded in his chest. His breath came in long, ragged breaths.

This had to be a nightmare…

It had to be.

He slammed into his bed, shoving his face into the pillow as hot tears spilled out of his eyes.

Why… why didn't he just die as a baby? What was the point? He was dying now, and no one would remember him! His last year would be alone in a hospital!

What was his mother doing to help him… nothing!

His sisters... nothing!

They wanted him dead.

That's what it was. They probably wanted him dead.

Well, he wasn't going to die on their terms.

Grabbing his bag, Xehanort stuck in some clothing and a photo of himself and Venus. Taking the manuscript of his novel, he wrapped it in cloth before sticking it into his bag. Just as dusk fell over the islands, the boy slipped out the window to his room.

Slowly, as he climbed down the tree to the ground, he went over a list of items in his bag, making sure he forgot nothing…

His medicine.

The thing keeping him from just dying faster.

He left it beside his bed.

* * *

Venus looked up as her front door opened. That couldn't be her father… it was too early. She set down the dirty dish in her hand, turning around just in time to see Xehanort come stumbling into the room, panting, hand clutching his chest.

"Xay?"

"Vee." He reached out, grabbing her arms. "I-I have to go. My father is going to put me in a hospital and try and make it so that it's like I never existed. I-I need your help."

The girl blinked. Cathel wouldn't do that! Not to his own son!

Or would he?

Venus pulled her friend into a hug. "Xay, just breathe." She waited, just holding him close, until his breath evened out and his heart rate slowed. "There. Now, what can I do to help?"

"I need your boat."

"Done."

"And I want you to hold onto this for me." He pulled back and took the manuscript from his backpack. "It's my book. If I don't come back, publish it after my father dies. Please."

"Xay…"

His arms wrapped around her. "I'll miss you, Venus."

"I'll miss you too." She returned the hug, her body shaking. "Please… come back one day. You're the only good thing I have."

"I-I will…"

Venus jerked away and ran to her room. Xehanort heard light thumping before she came back, clutching something to her chest. "Promise me… Promise me that you'll come back."

"I promise…" But could he keep it?

"Good." The girl took his hands, slipping something into them. "Here… it was my mothers. I-it's for good luck."

Her hands pulled back.

Xehanort stared down at the object in his hands. A star made of Thalassa shells; each shell was a creamy white toward the bottom, fading into a soft lavender. A wayfinder…

"Thank you. I promise, I'll bring it back."

"You better." She hugged him again.

Eventually, they parted, pulling apart against their wills as the boy stepped outside into the soft darkness of night, leaving the girl behind.

The gravel road crunched under his feet as he made his way toward the docks. As he reached the shore, a lone figure stood on the dock.

Xehanort slowly approached and the figure turned. Who was that?

In the moonlight, the boy could see another boy, a year or so younger than himself. The boy wore strange brown pants, a purply-black turtleneck with straps crossed in an X across his chest, and a long cream coat. His wavy black hair, pulled back in a ponytail, waved in the ocean breeze.

"Who are you?"

"I could ask you the same question."

Xehanort took a step closer to the boy. "Where are you from? I've never seen you before."

"I um… I'm from very far away."

"You're from another world, aren't you!?"

The boy flinched. "N-no!"

"Liar!"

"Eraqus." A man with short navy blue hair and hazel eyes, wearing a teal kimono walked their direction. "Have you made a new friend?"

Xehanort grinned. "Are you from another world!?"

The man smirked down at him. "And why would you ask that, young man?"

"You're not from this island, and I've seen the other populated island before. And your clothes are weird."

"Very good job." The man chuckled. "I am Master Fuji Sato. That is my student, Eraqus Falkr."

"Are you a Keyblade wielder?" Xehanort blurted out, and without waiting for an answer, he dropped to his hands and knees. "Please, take me with you! I want to be a Keyblade wielder!"

Sato(1) looked down at the boy. When the child looked up at him, he could see desperation. Pure desperation. "What do you think, Eraqus? Would you like a fellow student?"

"Really?" Eraqus shoved his hands in his coat pocket. "I mean, yeah, but you're going to accept him just like that?"

"I might."

Sato knelt down to the boy's level. "What's your name, boy?"

"Xehanort… Xehanort Himitsu."

Xehanort.

What a strange name.

"Xehanort, stand up." Sato stood, waiting for the boy to do the same. "Normally, I would not make decisions this quickly, but I was told that someone here needed help and a new chance. I believe you are that someone." He turned to his student. "Eraqus, here." He tossed the boy a strange star-shaped object. "In five minutes, bring him to our world."

"Yes, sir."

Xehanort watched as the man lit up. When the light faded, Sato stood wearing a suit of armor. He summoned a Keyblade and threw it into the air; it flashed and became a bike-like glider(2).

The master mounted the glider and shot into the sky, leaving the boys alone on the beach.

"Xehanort wasn't it?"

"Yeah, and your name is Eraqus…"

Eraqus looked up at the sky. "So, why do you want to come with us? Isn't this your home? Don't you have family here?"

"Not anymore."

"Oh…"

Xehanort sighed. "And I've said goodbye to the one person I needed to."

Eraqus stared at the other boy. He wasn't opposed to the idea of getting a new friend, actually he liked it. But this boy was alone outside at night with a packed bag.

Was he running away?

"Well, I think it's been long enough." Eraqus held out the object in his hand. "This is a star shard; it'll take us to another world. Put your hand on it when you're ready to go."

Ready to go… to a new world. This was it. The chance he'd longed for.

He had one year left to live, and he was going to live it! He now had the chance. He was going to be a Keyblade wielder.

Even if it was only for one year.

His hand touched the star shard, and immediately light engulfed the two boys.

Xehanort didn't remember much of that journey. A tunnel of light, twisting and turning in all directions.

Suddenly, the light vanished.

Xehanort opened his eyes, blinking in the sudden sunlight. Wait, why was it daytime?

Then he saw it.

He stood on a dock, the sea shining away to his left. On his right, he saw a cone-shaped hill, covered in buildings. Then there was another hill. And another. And another. All connected by cables with small boxes that traveled along the lines.

On top of the hill on which they stood, a building, much like that of a castle, towered above them, reaching up toward the sky.

"Amazing isn't it?" Eraqus giggled at his new companion's awestruck and utterly stunned face.

"Xehanort." Fuji Sato came walking down the road toward the two boys. "Welcome to Scala ad Caelum. Your new home."

* * *

Ugh… why was time so weird?

Xehanort rubbed his eyes, sitting up. The soft bedsheets rippled around him. He must have fallen asleep not long after arriving. He vaguely remembered some sort of potion to make him sleep longer and get him in a mental sleep schedule… or something.

Wait… where was he?

He dreamed about meeting a Keyblade Master, Fuji Sato, and his student, Eraqus. And going to a place, another world.

Did that… really happen?

He blinked, looking around the room. A small room with cream walls; gold ornate molding surrounded the ceiling and a single window, framed in opaque white curtains, that took up most of the wall which his bed sat against. His bed was made of smooth mahogany with white and gold bedsheets. A wardrobe, desk, and chair of the same wood leaned against the wall to his left and a chest and bookshelf stood against the right wall.

Xehanort stood up, walking around the room, looking in and around everything. It was all empty.

All but the wardrobe. A set of clothes hung inside.

Xehanort dressed, putting on the dark blue pants, black turtleneck with straps crossing in an X across his chest, black boots, black wristbands, and a sleeveless coat with brown accents.

It felt weird to wear clothes like these… but they seemed fitting.

Knock! Knock!

"Come in."

The bedroom door opened and Eraqus poked his head inside. "Good morning! Oh, looks like you found the clothes the master left you." He stepped into the room. "These are traditional Keyblade warrior clothes apparently. Pretty cool, huh?"

"I guess so."

"So, you ready, Xehanort?"

"Ready for what?"

Eraqus grabbed the hand of his new friend and fellow student. "For breakfast… and then you start training!"

* * *

 **And now we start the real story!**

 **Please review!**

* * *

Footnotes:

(1) Fuji is his surname and Sato is his given name.

(2) Like Terra's.

* * *

Psalm 118:24

" _This is the day the Lord has made. We will rejoice and be glad in it._ "


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so excited!**

 **This chapter will introduce some stuff about Eraqus!**

 **I hope you like it!**

 **Kingdom Hearts © to Disney and Square Enix!**

 **OCs © to me!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

Xehanort followed the other boy through the halls. White walls with mahogany and gold accents went on and on. Mahogany doors and large windows looked out over Scala ad Caelum. Their footsteps echoed across the marble floors.

It was more beautiful than anything Xehanort had ever seen before.

Down a spiral staircase, they came into a large dining hall that could seat at least thirty people.

"This place was once a seat of power for all Keyblade wielders." Master Sato came in from a side door, wiping his hands with a towel. "This city was full of life. Keyblade wielders and their families lived here. Wielders went to different worlds, bringing about peace across all worlds. I'll explain more, but first, breakfast."

The two boys sat down at the head of the table and their master set two bowls of rice topped with an egg and soy sauce(1).

Xehanort found this breakfast strage, but he ate it without a word.

Sato finished his bowl quickly before smiling at the boys. "Eraqus, if you don't wish to hear the tale again, you may go."

"No, sir." The other boy shook his head. "I like this story."

Sato nodded. "I had a wife, named Yua, and two daughters: Karen and Kanon. And I was dear friends with two brothers: Heiho and Fenikkusa(2). Heiho went off to another world, a world called Yggdrasil; while there, he met a woman named Unnr, and remained."

"Those were my parents!" Eraqus piped up.

"That is right." The master nodded, smiling sadly. "They both perished on Yggdrasil. Fenikkusa was… he was the reason this poor city is no more. I was on a mission to another world when Fenikkusa returned from a mission." Sato let out a sigh. "He was carrying a disease and was not aware. I returned a week or so later… to find the entire city dead. And those who did not die fled. I was alone to dispose of the dead… I had to use magic in order to keep from being sickened; I asked the help of two great sorcerers, Merlin and Yen Sid, to get rid of the sickness. It took me years… and when I was done, I took Eraqus under my wing."

Xehanort finished off his food. "I'm sorry…" He didn't know how he felt living in a city of the dead, but these two must live very lonely lives.

"Well, no need to harp on the past." Sato grinned. "Now, why don't we train. I would love to see how well you can fight, Xehanort."

* * *

The three stood down at the docks of the city. The two boys held wooden swords and charged at one another. They clashed against one another, the wooden sticks clunking softly against one another.

Xehanort found himself on the defensive.

The other boys on the islands fought with swords all the time, but since getting sick, Xehanort hadn't… well, honestly he'd spent a lot more of his time reading.

Not even two minutes into the fight, Xehanort found himself flat on the ground. "Ow…"

"You've never fought before in your life." Eraqus spun his weapon with a slight smirk.

"Shut it…"

Sato clapped his hands. "No need to argue. I had a feeling this was the case." He helped Xehanort up. "Eraqus, I would like you to run a lap around the lowest level of the city while I work with Xehanort."

"Fine…" The boy tossed his wooden sword into the grass, and took off at a light jog.

Xehanort looked down at the wooden sword in his hand. "I guess I'm not the kind of student you want."

"No, your lack of combat skills is not a problem. You're a beginner. Tell me, how do you learn best?"

"Reading and observing."

Fuji Sato smiled. "Well, I have plenty of books at the castle. As for observing, why not watch me and try and copy my movements?" Xehanort smiled, and his master summoned his Keyblade. "Just copy my movement."

Xehanort watched as his master demonstrated a few moves and stances, the boy copying to his best ability.

"You'll come up with your own combat stance quickly. Honestly, take a moment and try holding your sword. Figure out what is comfortable to you."

"Yes, Master." Xehanort held up his sword, trying out different poses until he held the sword in his right hand, slightly raised above his shoulder. "I like this!" He swung it around a few times, slashing, copying the moves he'd seen his master do.

Suddenly, his chest tightened.

Oh no.

The medicine!? He left it on the island!

"Xehanort?"

"M-Mast…" The boy coughed, blood bubbling up from his lips as his chest ached. His body shuddered and collapsed, his vision going in and out. The last thing Xehanort heard was his master's voice as he ran to him.

* * *

Sato ran to the fallen boy, scooping him into his arms. "Xehanort!? Xehanort!?"

"What's wrong?" Eraqus came running, finished with his run just in time.

"I don't know…!" The Keybearer held up his hand, allowing a magical glow to cover the boy in his arms. "Something is very wrong." He cast the spell again before pulling out a green bottle and trying to get the boy to drink it.

"Master…"

"Get a spare suit of armor. Now!"

Eraqus ran to a nearby building, one of many warehouses full of Keybearer materials, including armor. The boy grabbed one and ran back to his master, who slipped it over Xehanort's shoulder before activating it.

"Come, we need to take him to a better magician."

"Master Yen Sid?"

"No, Eraqus… someone who knows an even older magic."

Eraqus gasped. "Seiðr!?"

"Yes… we're going to see your mother."

The long trip through space ended at a world that looked like a giant tree with nine smaller orbs glowing around it.

The three landed, Sato carrying the limp figure of Xehanort in his arms. The boy's body shuddered as blood trickled from his mouth.

"We must hurry."

They ran. Through tall woods, where strange creatures warily watched the strangers. Coming upon a tree-covered hill, Eraqus yelled. "Chaurli! Wake up! We need inside!" The hill shifted slightly as a large scaly head lifted up. A massive turtle, a giant tree upon its shell, looked at them. Slowly, it stood up, revealing a heavy wooden door. Eraqus ran in and shoved the door open. "Mother! Mother!"

A woman, with long braided dark-brown hair, dressed in a light brown dress, stood up from where she knelt over a pot. "Eraqus?" She held out her arms, catching the little boy in a hug.

"Mother, you have to help him."

"Help who?" She looked up, gasping lightly as the sight of the boy. "Sato? What has happened!?"

The man laid Xehanort on a bed. "I do not know what has happened, but he needs help. Usually, spells and potions do _something_ , even if they don't cure. Nothing happened, so…"

The woman pushed him aside and held a hand over Xehanort, her hand glowing slightly. "It is good that you brought him here. Eraqus, go to the back garden; bring me beeswax, pepperwort, yarrow, and chamomile. Go!" The boy left without a word. "Sato, you risked a lot coming here. If Yen Sid finds out-"

"I had to save the boy, Freya." The Keyblade master knelt beside the bed. "And, any excuse for Eraqus to see the woman who raised him."

Freya smiled slightly. "Well, I am grateful to see my little boy again. Tell me, did you know of this boy's illness?"

"No, he told me nothing of it. When we were training, he fell over and began bleeding from his mouth."

"His heart is out of balance." Freya's hand glowed again. "You were correct in saying that your magic would not work. But you will get quite the scolding for relying on my ancient, "dark" Seiðr. I assume Yen Sid is already aware that you are here; he has quite a knack for knowing those things."

"That he does."

Eraqus came running back inside. "I've got them, Mother!"

"Good." Freya took them, throwing them into a pot, along with some other ingredients and potions, before she cast some magic on it. "Sato, hold up the boy's head." She scooped up a bowl of the strange mixture as the master held up Xehanort's head. Slowly, she poured the drink down his throat. "There. That will help him."

"Thank you…"

Sato gasped slightly. He stood up, looking at a strange circle of light in the room. "Oh…" A face appeared in the orb. An old man with a long beard. "You were right, Freya. Master Yen Sid."

"Sato, you are visiting Yggdrasil? And you are at Freya's home."

"I am."

"Come to my tower and explain."

The orb vanished. And the master sighed. "I'll come back for my students. Freya, I trust you with them." He turned and left.

The woman sighed before turning to her boy. "Eraqus… how are you?"

"I'm fine." He looked at the other boy. "This is Xehanort. He's a brand new student; Master Sato and I brought him only the day before yesterday. What was wrong with him, Mother?"

Freya sat on the bed. "His body was rejecting his heart. I do not know why, but I will ask him when he wakes. You said his name was, Xehanort?" The boy nodded. "I see." She got up, checking all her potions and ingredients. "I know I promised that I would take care of you boys, but I am out of ingredients." She smirked. "Can you tell me which ones and where to find them?"

Eraqus looked at the potions. "The potions are made from water and mist from Helheim. There are ingredients from Jötunheim and Muspelheim missing."

"Correct. You remembered a lot. And you were only five when I taught you those things." She ruffled his hair with a smile. "Your father and mother would be proud too. Now, I need you to wait here. I'll be getting those ingredients."

"But, I thought… I thought Odin made it so you couldn't leave Midgar."

"I still have my ways, boy." Kissing his forehead, Freya grabbed her bow. "I will leave Hildisvíni to watch over you both. Now, what is rule number one when I'm gone?"

"Do not leave, no matter what."

"Good boy." With one more pat on the head, she left, leaving the boys alone with only the boar, Hildisvíni with them.

* * *

Xehanort gasped as he felt a warm feeling shoot through his blood. His eyes shot open, and his mouth. As he gasped, a small puff of blue smoke shot out.

"Xehanort!"

He blinked, looking over at his friend. "E-Eraqus?" His eyes glanced around the strange home, full of potions and strange dried plants. "Where are we?"

"You passed out during training and were bleeding. Master Sato brought you here…"

"Where is here?"

Eraqus grinned. "My mother's home… well, not my real mother." The boy grinned happily. "Her name is Freya. She can do this old magic called, Seiðr. That is what saved your life. But, another master doesn't like Seiðr… and I mean, it is dangerous and can hurt the user, like all Vanir magic, so Master Sato got called away for a scolding most likely. Mother had to replenish her ingredients, so she left me to keep an eye on you."

"You talk too much…" Xehanort held a hand to his head.

"Sorry…" Eraqus helped his fellow student sit up. "Mother's magic and potion should have healed your heart… but we don't know what was wrong in the first place. Mother said your heart was being rejected by your body."

Xehanort sighed. "I was… going to tell you and Master Sato, but everything moved so fast."

"Well, you're cured now!"

"How? My doctors said I was going to die…"

Eraqus grinned. "Well, my mother _is_ a goddess, so she should know a lot of things."

"Wait… what!?"

"My mother is a Vanir goddess." Eraqus chuckled. "Master Sato told you that my father and mother died. When I was an infant, the frost giants of Jötunheim attacked our home and killed my parents. Freya found me in the rubble and raised me. When I was five, she sent me to live with Master Sato" The boy looked at his sickly companion. "Hey, when you're feeling better, I'll show you my favorite place!"

Xehanort rubbed his eyes. "Well, you said I'm cured, so why don't we go now? I'm feeling ok."

"We're not supposed to leave…" Eraqus leaned against the wall. "But… I know where the ingredients Mother needs are, and it will take her quite some time to get them… if we can. Eh… I don't see why a quick trip to another realm wouldn't work."

He jumped up, holding out a hand to his friend. Xehanort sat up, taking his hand. "Lead the way."

Eraqus opened the front door, only to find a large boar on the other side, snarling. "Oh… Hildisvíni. Hello." He closed the door. "Alright… not that way. There's an underground path we can take." He opened up another door, down a stairwell to an underground river. "We can take a boat to the Bifrost."

"The what?"

"I'll explain on the way. Just get in the boat." The boys climbed into the wooden boat floating on the water. Eraqus took the paddle and pushed them through the water. "Alright, so this world is split up into nine smaller 'realms' that are like smaller worlds, all connected by the branches of Yggdrasil, the world tree. We're in the central realm, Midgar. My personal favorite realm is Alfheim, home of the light elves. That's where we'll go."

"And the Bifrost?"

"A rainbow bridge between realms." Eraqus grinned. "It'll be the coolest thing you've ever seen."

"I bet." Xehanort leaned back in the boat, pulling a notebook from his pocket.

"What's that?"

Xehanort smiled. "This is a journal. I'm going to write letters to my friend, Venus, and tell her all about our adventures."

"Cool…"

Xehanort smiled and began writing:

 _Dear Venus,_

 _Apparently, I'm cured! At least, that's what Eraqus says. Eraqus is nice. He's a little younger than me, I think. He and Master Sato did what they could to save me. I'm on a world now where a lady cured me. A world made up of smaller worlds. We're sneaking out… going to see a place called Alfheim._

 _I wish you could see this place, but I'll my best to describe it._

 _The underground cave… The walls and water are full of lichen that glow. The water is a pretty green and I see small fish in the water._

 _I can see the sun now… The sky is just as blue as home, but there are gray clouds in the sky. I see white trees covered in orange leaves. The leaves are all over the ground and make the ground look so colorful. Close your eyes and imagine the orange coral we see sometimes; imagine the leaves that color and all over the ground. It's amazing._

 _I'll be sure to tell you everything I see and do._

 _I miss you, but I'm sure you're doing alright. One day, I'll come back and give you these letters._

 _Your friend,_

 _Xay_

* * *

 **I hope you guys like it!**

 **Yes, a lot of this is based on the new God of War game. I chose to do that because I not only liked the game, but I liked their interpretation of Norse mythology.**

 **Please review!**

* * *

Footnotes:

(1) This is a type of traditional Japanese breakfast called tamago kake gohan.

(2) Heiho is the Japanese word for "square" and Fenikkusa is the Japanese word for "phoenix". Phoenix is where the word "enix" comes from.

* * *

Nahum 1:7

" _The Lord is good, a strong refuge when trouble comes. He is close to those who trust him._ "


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys… so about that KH3 DLC. I can't wait to see it.**

 **Kingdom Hearts © to Disney and Square Enix!**

 **OCs © to me!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

The two boys pulled up the boat to a small island. Eraqus tied it off and jumped up onto the shore. "Come on, Xehanort!"

Xehanort put away his letter to Venus and got out of the boat.

The small island was no bigger than a small house. Tall rock pillars stood in a circle around what seemed to be a basin full of sand(1).

"What is this?"

"The Bifrost." Eraqus smiled. He picked up a rock from the ground and began to carve out a set of runes in the sand. "Done." He stabbed the rock into the sand; a burst of light flooded out from the basin and touched the stone pillars. The stones lit up. Toward the north west, a rainbow spread out from between two stones, shooting off into the sky.

"Whoa…" Xehanort slowly walked toward the rainbow, reaching out to touch it. Instead of his hand going through it, it felt solid under his hand. "B-but… rainbows are just light. Th-this is impossible."

Eraqus laughed, grabbing his friend's hand. "Come on!" He pulled the other boy onto the rainbow bridge. They ran up the bridge. The air around them began to swirl with bright colors as they ran until they could see nothing but a blur of light and color.

In a soft explosion, the colors vanished.

Xehanort gasped.

Now they stood on the rainbow bridge that now sloped downward to an almost identical island.

But that was the only thing that was the same.

The sky was a soft pink, like a beautiful sunrise, and there was no sun. Light still covered everything all the same.

The grass was not green, but a soft gold. It didn't look dead, but alive and glittering in the unseen light. The trees all had white bark with black flecks, but the leaves were pink and purple. The water that streamed away to their right looked to be a soft purple.

Eraqus ran down the bridge to a raft of white wood. "You can gawk later! Come on!"

Xehanort couldn't help it. Everything looked like it came out of a fairytale. It looked magical.

His fellow student had to pull him down to the boat. Eraqus laughed at his friend's wide-eyed, awestruck expression.

They continued on the river, the gorgeous scenery passing by. As they came around a bend in the river, a small house of stone sat beside the river. Leaning over the water, with a small pot was a girl.

The girl looked up at them, giggling as the two boys stared at her with wide-eyes.

She was petite, with soft, pink-orange skin and sky-blue eyes. Her elven ears peaked out from behind her long caramel hair. She wore a loose dress of thin white and yellow fabric, with silver bands woven into her hair.

Eraqus, without thinking, landed his boat on the shore. "Hi…"

"Hello." The girl set down her pot, staring at the two boys. "My name is Þýri(2). And you are?"

"I"m Eraqus."

"My name is Xehanort."

Þýri looked between the two and giggled. "What are two boys from Midgar doing here?"

"We were just visiting." Eraqus rubbed the back of his head. "My friend here has never been here before."

Þýri giggled. "Well, would you two like something to eat?"

"Yes!"

"Come on in." The elf led them into her house. There were no lights, but the house was bright nonetheless. I made some semla earlier for myself, but I would love to share it.

Semla?

Xehanort watched the elf cut up a pastry. The pastry looked like a bun cut in half and stuffed with cream. However, he couldn't shake this feeling… the warm and bright feeling that seemed to touch his heart since he first met the girl.

Glancing over at Eraqus, he wondered what his fellow student was thinking.

Didn't take long to figure that out.

Eraqus stared at the elf girl with a dreamy expression. Oh. That's where his mind was.

"Here." Þýri set the pastry before the two boys.

Was Xehanort just imagining it, or did Eraqus get a bigger piece than him? And was Þýri giving Eraqus an equally dreamy look?

He did not come to play third wheel to his new friend.

"Þýri, why is there no light here but something seems to be bright?"

"We're light elves. We practically make our own light." She smiled. "But, I am a little different. I am currently on a pilgrimage. I was born with not only the Light of Alfheim, but my heart was also made of pure light as well."

Eraqus seemed to snap out of his love-struck stupor at that. "Wait, you're a Princess of Heart?"

Þýri nodded. "Yes. And that makes me pass over the current elf royal family to become queen. That is why I am here. I am alone to cultivate my own light in solitude before becoming the new queen of Alfheim."

"That's so amazing!"

Xehanort nodded. "Yeah… but what's a Princess of Heart?"

"There are seven maidens among all the worlds with hearts of pure light." His fellow student explained. "As wielders, we are tasked to protect them. Some wish to exploit them for their light. That's probably why she's in a discreet location with no guards; it keeps suspicion off of her until she becomes queen."

"Oh." Xehanort gave a slow nod.

Þýri smiled. "Yes, but after you are done, I must ask you to leave. I am to have as little contact with others as possible, but… I was lonely."

"Maybe, I can come back later on and see you then."

Eraqus.

You love-struck fool.

Þýri laughed. "Of course, Eraqus. I would love that."

"Ok, time to go." Xehanort grabbed Eraqus' shoulders and led him outside and to the boat. "Is falling in love on other worlds in the rules?"

"It's not recommended, but my dad did it." He laughed. "Imagine me as king of Alfheim if it did work out."

Xehanort did kinda laugh at the idea. "You're weird."

"So are you."

They laughed and climbed back into the boat. "So, where to next?"

"Back to the house before my mom gets back, that's what."

"Good idea."

Eraqus rowed the boat down the river. Suddenly, something hit the boat with a thunk, causing both boys to jump. The black-haired boy leaned over the edge of the boat, pulling a black, cruel-looking, arrow from the wood(3). A small paper wound around the shaft.

Xehanort looked at the paper as Eraqus unrolled it. Of course, it was written in the runes of this world.

"Oh no…"

"What's it say?"

The other boy's face went white. "I-it says 'thank you for leading us to the princess'."

"Oh, that's bad."

"Very bad."

Eraqus turned the boat around and rowed with all his might. They pulled up against the bank and ran up to the house.

Burned onto the door were two runes. One that looked like an H but with the middle line slanting down like an N. And the second rune looked like . Xehanort looked over at his friend. "What do they mean?"

"The first rune means 'hail' and the second one means 'pain'."

"Hail pain? That doesn't sound good…"

"It's not." Eraqus closed his eyes. "I know who was here. Þýri is gone, and I know where to find her."

Xehanort looked at him; Eraqus shuddered, clutching the arrow in his hand. "What's wrong? Are we going to save her or not?"

"I hate that place. It's dark… you can barely see."

"Eraqus…"

"Niflheim." Eraqus turned and walked toward the boat. "I've been there." He waited until Xehanort got into the boat before pushing off. The boy paddled slowly. "When I was little, I was abducted by the Dark Elves of that realm. Mother had to make a deal with another god named Loki, and he rescued me. I remember. Niflheim was a dark land, foggy, and scary."

Xehanort could see the absolute terror in the eyes of his friend. But Eraqus continued to row toward the islands. "I assume we won't be back before your mom?"

"Nope."

"How much trouble will we be in?"

"A lot."

Xehanort bit his lip, trying to keep his friend talking. "So, why would these dark elves take Þýri?"

"She's light and the next queen. They will use this to start a war and try to destroy the light elves here."

"Well… that sucks."

"Yeah."

The boat bumped up against the little island and both boys got off. Eraqus, almost robotically, carved the runes into the basin of sand before the Bifrost opened up. Xehanort walked beside his friend, up to the bridge.

The walk seemed the same as the last time, until they broke out into the other realm.

Xehanort froze.

This was not like Alfheim at all.

The sky was gray, lit by a full moon. Mountains stretched away, coated in dead trees with wilting leaves. Fog hung over the lower ground, covering everything. The only thing the boys could see that seemed different was the large house, with torches around it, that cut through the fog.

"She's there. At the long house." Eraqus took a deep breath and walked down to the island. Well, island, but the river was nothing but mud. Suddenly, he paused. "Oh no… you have to go back."

"What? Why?"

"You have no weapon and no training. You'll get killed; I can't let you come."

Xehanort grabbed Eraqus' arm. "You and I both got her caught, you're not leaving me out of this! If we have to fight, I can help Þýri run, and you can fight. Sound good?"

"Fine, but if you die I'll bring you back and kill you myself."

"Sounds like a deal."

The two boys crossed the mud river, jumping across stones until their feet crunched on dead grass and leaves. Following the light of the torches, the boys slipped through the fog.

As they drew closer, figures in black cloaks paced between them and the torches. Xehanort paused behind a tree. His breath caught in his throat as he got a good look at one of the dark elves guarding the house.

Their gray skin surrounded pitch black eyes, framed in white hair that blended into the fog.

They were terrifying.

Behind the long house was a small building. Building was a stretch. It was nothing more than a box. Two guards stood before it.

Eraqus pointed and whispered. "That's where they hold prisoners."

"What will they do with her?"

"Probably feed her to Níðhǫggr, the giant serpent that feeds on the dead."

"That's a charming thought…" Xehanort looked at the two guards. "Perhaps, I can distract them and you get Þýri."

Eraqus blinked. "You sure?"

"Yes." Xehanort scooped up some rocks in his hand. He slipped through the fog, followed by Eraqus. He waited until the black-haired boy got behind the prison building. Xehanort chucked a rock at one guard, hitting him in the arm.

The guard turned, catching the attention of the other guard. Both of them began slinking toward Xehanort. The silver-haired boy slipped back into the fog before throwing another rock.

He led them into the fog, making sure he could see, if only a little, the building as Eraqus ran over to the building.

They forgot about Þýri's light.

The moment she stepped out of the box, the world around them lit up with a soft light. Which caught the attention of everyone.

"RUN!"

Xehanort threw one more rock, striking a guard in the head before running back toward the Bifrost. He saw Eraqus, holding the hand of Þýri, running by the guards. They dodged spears and swords, ducking into the trees as the long house door opened.

Dark elves poured out as the three children ran as fast as they could to the rainbow bridge. Eraqus reached it first, carving in the runes before activating the bridge.

The three ran through, with a large party of dark elves on their tail. Coming out in Alfheim, they jumped into the boat, pushing off from the shore just as the dark elves came out of the Bifrost.

Xehanort could hear the angry cries of the elves behind them as they rounded a bend in the river. "Þýri, is there anyway to signal your people to come find us?"

"Of course." The elf held up her hand. A beam of light shot into the sky as they drifted along the river.

Soon, the trees to their right parted, and a group of male light elves looked at them. "Lady Þýri!?"

"Father!" The princess jumped from the boat, jumping much further than the two boys thought she could, into the elves' arms. "Father…"

"What happened, Þýri?"

"The dark elves, they captured me and took me to Niflheim, but these two rescued me." Þýri smiled back at the two boys who sat in the boat that now rested against the shoreline.

The male elf walked to the two, towering over them. "I am Cenric. Who are you?"

"My name is Xehanort."

"My name is Eraqus, I am the adopted son of Freya."

Cenric looked over them and nodded. "I see. Thank you for rescuing my daughter." He and the other elves bowed. "We will take it from here."

"Thank you, sir." Both boys bowed as well.

Þýri smiled at both boys. "Thank you Xehanort." Her smile widened slightly. "Thank you, Eraqus."

Eraqus smiled back. "It was no trouble."

"Þýri, we must go."

The girl gave the boys one last wave before following her father and the other elves away. Both boys got back in the boat and turned around toward the rainbow bridge.

Smiles brightened their faces as Eraqus carved out the runes into the basin and activated the bridge.

That didn't last long.

As they came out on the other side…

"WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN!?"

Freya.

Master Fuji.

The boys smiled. "Hi…"

* * *

 **Someone's in trouble, lol.**

 **Please review!**

* * *

Footnotes:

(1) In "God of War" this is what Atraes writes the nordic runes in for certain puzzles.

(2) Þýri is pronounced (th-ai-ree).

(3) Think the orc arrows in "Lord of the Rings".

* * *

 _VAs:_

 _Þýri- Laura Post (Macrophage, Isabella, Commander Trugg, Tellu, Red's Mom)_

 _Cenric-Billy Kametz (White Blood Cell, Naofumi Iwatani, Josuke Higashikata)_

* * *

" _O my son, give me your heart. May your eyes take delight in following my ways._ "

Proverbs 23:26


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys!**

 **This chapter will set up before the first Disney world.**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **Kingdom Hearts © to Disney and Square Enix!**

 **OCs © to me!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

* * *

Oh. This was not going to be fun.

This was going to be horrible.

Sato looked up at the lone tower under the stars. Yen Sid was going to be mad. He walked up the long spiral staircase to the top of the tower.

Many memories came back to the man as he strode up. He remembered coming by here quite often.

As the door swung open he felt those hard, beady eyes staring at him. "Master."

"Sato." Yen Sid sat at a table with another wizard with a long beard and three fairies. "You are welcome to join us."

Oh joy. He got other powerful magicians to back him up.

The master sat down. "It's been so long since I've been here. I should come back more often."

"I agree," Merryweather huffed slightly, "you and Master Yen Sid were trained by the same master."

Sato smiled.

She was right.

* * *

(Many years before)

 _Yen Sid looked over as the tower door opened. A woman, young looking, but with deep eyes that seemed far older than herself. "Good morning, my old pupil."_

" _Master Jager. You are looking well."_

 _Due Jager's wolf tail swished back and forth as she stepped closer. "I don't know how much time I have left. But, I wanted to come and see you. I am sorry that we never found the anti-spell for your friend(1)."_

" _Master. If you truly believe your magic will kill you soon, then please stay here and rest."_

" _Oh, I could never do that. I'm too much of a workaholic. That's why I've taken on another pupil."_

" _Master…"_

 _She sighed. "I think he's the one. The one to give No Name to." Her old eyes sighed. "I want you to help me train him. If I use too much magic and my body gives out(2) I want him to know you well so he is alright with training under you."_

 _Yen Sid smiled sadly. His master really was a workaholic… "I will help you Master. Tell me, what is the boy's name?"_

" _Fuji Sato."_

* * *

"I know why you called me here, Yen Sid."

"I'm aware."

Merlin took a sip of his tea, his eyebrows furrowed deep in concern. "Seiðr is not a magic you should be messing with."

"Oh, I think we're a bit harsh. Young Eraqus probably missed his mother. There's no harm in him seeing her."

"I agree, but one must be careful."

Sato's leg bounced nervously. "In all honesty, I did go seeking Freya and Seiðr. But not for myself. I know the magic hurts and corrupts the one who uses it if they use too much(3), but it was an emergency."

"What kind of emergency." Thank goodness for Fauna. She was the only one not glaring in his direction for disobeying orders.

"My new student." Sato placed his hands on his legs to stop the nervous twitching. "He was dying. His body was rejecting his heart. I knew our magic could do nothing, but Seiðr could."

"His body was rejecting his heart?" Yen Sid raised an eyebrow.

Sato nodded. "Yes. And he didn't tell me this might happen. I was caught off guard and had to act quickly to save his life. I apologize for disregarding your instructions."

Fauna smiled, sipping her tea. "See, I knew there had to be an explanation."

"I still don't like it."

Yen Sid closed his eyes, his expression unreadable as he sat in silence. Sato never liked it when he did this. Always made him uncomfortable. "Sato…"

"Yes?"

"I can understand your reasoning. And I would like to meet this boy. What is his name?"

"Xehanort."

"Once he is well, bring him here."

The younger master nodded. "I will." He stood up, bowing sharply before he smiled. "I will be heading back to Yggdrasil now. I hope to see you all again soon when I bring Xehanort and Eraqus over."

"We will see you then."

Sato hurried back down the stairs, his mind more at ease, but he was happy to be out of the same room with all of them. He loved them all dearly, but the thought that any of them could turn him into a toad in half a second always put him on edge.

Now, hopefully he could get back to his students… and hopefully they kept themselves out of trouble.

* * *

But, of course, that didn't happen.

Now, here he stood on the other side of the Bifrost with Freya glaring at the two tired, dirty, and scratched up boys.

At least Xehanort looked better.

But this day couldn't get any worse...

"Explain. Now."

…

It got worse.

"You put one of the seven Princess of Heart in danger!? Of all the…" His leg began to twitch again. "And you went into a dangerous place and Xehanort doesn't even have a weapons…"

"Eraqus, you should know better!" Freya scolded, swatting the back of the boy's head. "Sato. Please, let me deal with these boys."

"Go ahead. I've about had it with today anyway. Anything so that I don't have to do anything."

The goddess turned on the two boys. "Follow me."

Eraqus and Xehanort did so without question. Well, until she went around behind the giant turtle, under which she lived and lifted some sort of spell.

There lay a giant, and I mean massive, pile of stinking… something.

Turtle poop.

"You two will gather this entire pile into bags and set it by my garden for fertilizer."

"Mother!?"

She handed them two pitchforks. "The sacks are over there. Get to it! Now!" The air shuddered at her command, sending chills through the boys as they grabbed the pitchforks.

This was a long day indeed.

* * *

Sato sat by the fire with Freya, looking at the two boys who lay passed out on the floor. After their disgusting punishment and subsequent bath in the river, the goddess gave them some clothes while theirs dried after a good wash.

Two mats and blankets were all they needed before both boys fell asleep.

"They're brave boys."

"Indeed." Sato smiled. "Thank you again for letting us stay longer."

She smiled back. "Anything to spend more time with Eraqus. After the loss of my dear Hnoss and Gersemi and after Baldur deserted me(4), I felt so alone. I couldn't repeat my mistake with Baldur again, but when I found Eraqus, I couldn't help but care for him. I am glad to see him happy. Now, why don't you get some rest, Sato."

"I will."

Magically, another mat and blanket appeared on the floor. The Keyblade master lay down, ready for this day to be over and done with.

He had a peaceful night. Dreams of good times with old friends.

Until a crash shattered that.

"I'm so sorry!"

Sato sat up to see Xehanort bending over to pick up a shattered bowl. Freya smiled gently at the boy. "No. It's alright. It's just a bowl."

"Morning Master!" Eraqus grinned from his position by the fire. His arm stirred what smelled to be porridge cooking.

"Good morning." The master sat up, watching the two boys bustle about with Freya. "After breakfast, we need to go."

"Already!?"

Sato nodded. "Yeah. Master Yen Sid wants to meet Xehanort."

"Who?"

"An old Keyblade master and wizard!" Eraqus smiled.

Freya huffed, turning away. "He can be quite the pain honestly. Always sticking his nose where it doesn't belong."

"Mother…"

Breakfast passed in silence, but a tension hung in the air. Freya scooped up all the dirty dishes before turning back. "You should go, before that old bat gets annoyed." Taking a long sigh, she knelt down before Eraqus. "You be safe. Listen to your master and come visit me soon."

"I will." The boy threw his arms around her neck, his throat choking up as he fought back tears.

Sato laid a hand on the shoulders of both boys and they walked out the front door. The giant turtle settled back over the entrance, moaning slightly in farewell.

"How do we get to Master Yen Sid?" Xehanort asked.

"Did you notice this?" Sato tapped the armor on the boy's shoulder.

Xehanort gave a slight gasp as he noticed the silver metal attached to the top of his arm. "What is this?"

"Hit it."

The boy felt around the armor piece until he felt what seemed to be a button on the outer portion. Drawing back his hand, he brought his fist down against it.

Light rushed over him, encasing his body in warmth. He blinked. Something darkened his vision. His hands came up, and he saw them covered in armor. "Whoa!"

Light flashed in his peripheral and he turned to see Eraqus dawning a golden armor and Sato wearing his own armor. "We'll take my glider." Sato threw his Keyblade into the air, and it transformed into a glider. The master climbed on and the two boys after him. "Hold on!"

* * *

Xehanort held up a hand as they flew through space. He felt like he could reach out and touch every star in the heavens. As he did so, he felt something.

Something cold.

Something… that called to him.

Something mysterious.

"Why do we wear the armor, Master?"

"It protects us. Darkness is stronger here and without it, we would be exposed."

"Darkness?" Xehanort looked out at the blackness between the stars. What would the darkness do if they were exposed to it?

What… what really was darkness? He'd read about it as a child, but this… this was different. This was… enticing. This was exciting.

The glider pulled to a stop beside… well the strangest thing Xehanort had ever seen. A lone floating rock with a lone tower.

"Is this it?"

"This is it!" Eraqus ran toward the tower.

Sato and Xehanort followed behind slowly. They walked up the flight of stairs.

Seriously, who needed this many stairs? The door at the top of the stairs stood open, and voices talked amongst themselves. As the two entered the room, Eraqus stood beside Merlin, talking.

Xehanort looked around the room. Three short women: one in red, one in green, and one in blue stood in one corner. An old man with a long beard stood with Eraqus, and a taller man with a long beard, but not as long as the other man's, stood behind a desk, wearing a pointed hat.

The boy could feel power as soon as he stepped into the room.

So much magic.

"You must be Xehanort." The man behind the desk turned, looking the boy over.

He looked intimidating…

Xehanort bowed. "Yes sir."

"Come closer," the boy walked over, "I am Master Yen Sid. This is my friend, the wizard Merlin, and the three good fairies: Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather. I was informed that your body was rejecting your heart. It is good to see you have recovered."

"Thanks to Freya." The boy spoke softly. He felt so nervous. He didn't even know this man, but something told him that this man deserved a lot of respect.

"Tell me how you came to have this condition, or were you not aware of it."

Xehanort could feel all eyes on him. "I was born with a malformed heart, so the doctors had to perform a heart transplant the day I was born. Apparently, my heart didn't graft correctly, so two years ago my body began to reject it. I was given three years to live."

"I see. Well, I am glad that you are recovered, and I hope to see you more. I simply wished to make your acquaintance. And I am always willing to answer questions that you might have. You, like Eraqus, are welcome to contact and visit me anytime should you have need of it."

Oh.

This guy might not be as scary as he appeared.

Xehanort bowed. "Thank you, Master."

"Sato, what are you plans for his training?"

Sato looked at the older master and smiled. "Well, tomorrow I'm taking him to a new world to teach him a few things."

Yen Sid nodded. "Very well. I look forward to hearing how it goes."

"Thank you, Master."

* * *

 _Dear Xay,_

 _I miss you dearly._

 _Your father and mother have been out of their minds searching for you, but I did as you asked and didn't tell them. I hope you're having more fun out there than I am here. Dad says he's happy you're gone, but I'm not._

 _I wish I was with you._

 _Wherever you are._

 _Please… come home soon._

 _Your dear friend,_

 _Vee_

* * *

 **Anyone wanna guess the first Disney world (If I already told you, shhhh tell no one).**

 **Please review!**

* * *

Footnotes:

(1) This is a reference to Yen Sid's past which is explained in my KH3 fic.

(2) This is my reasoning for Yen Sid living so long. His body, and his master's as well are being kept alive by using so much magic, but they will soon die of magical exhaustion.

(3) I'm going off this because in the God of War game Freya's tattoos get darker the more she uses magic.

(4) Hnoss and Gersemi were Freya's daughters. It's speculated that they died which is why she is so protective of her son Baldur. Protective enough to cast a spell on him to make him invulnerable to nearly everything. However, the spell also makes it so that he can feel no pain at all and he hates her for it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the first Disney world!**

 **Hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **Kingdom Hearts © to Disney and Square Enix!**

 **Moana © to Disney!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

* * *

Xehanort glanced up at the sky from his bedroom. Coming back from their excursion on Yggdrasil, the two boys crashed immediately into bed. The boy vaguely remembered Sato saying something about going to another world the next day, but... he was so tired.

So, here he laid, still in bed, watching the sky fade from a dark blue to a soft pink.

"Xehanort! Wake up!" Sato threw open the door with a bang, his eyes sparkling. "Time to get up! We have places to be!"

The boy rolled over in bed, shoving his face into his pillow.

"Nope." His master grabbed the sheets and pulled them back. "Get up. We have training to do."

Rolling out of bed, Xehanort sighed. "What are we doing today…?"

"You're going to another world on your own!"

The boy immediately sat up, eyes wide. "I'm gonna, we're… another world? Really? On my own? Really?"

Sato shook his head, chuckling. "This is something my master did and now I do. I will leave you on a world alone for ten days, and it will be a world with some sort of issue that you must assist with, without a Keyblade; you're relying on your own skills. Get dressed and when you get to breakfast, I'll explain a bit more."

The master went downstairs to the dining hall. Eraqus already sat at the table eating his bowl of porridge while the other two bowls sat steaming.

"Morning, Master."

"Morning." Sato sat at his place. "For the next ten days, I'm sending you to Merlin for some magic training."

Eraqus laughed, speaking through a spoonful of porridge. "What? Need time alone without us around?"

"After Xehanort almost died, I got a lecture, you two ran off, and you two put a Princess of Heart in danger… yes. I want time off. Merlin has offered to take you while Xehanort is on another world, so I can have some time. Ah, there you are." Xehanort came over, his body almost jittery with excitement as he sat down. "Excited?"

Xehanort nodded vigorously. "Going to other worlds is what I've dreamed of for some time. I want to see as many as possible."

Eraqus grinned. "Yeah. It's fun! I went to a world called Koganei(1). There was this magical bathhouse and monsters and spirits. It was crazy."

"My master, Due Jager, did this with Yen Sid and I." their master smiled. "I went to a world called Mysterious Depths(2). I, a professor, and his assistant ended up inside a submarine with a madman. I was kinda trapped, so my ten days ended up being a few months. My master was one of those 'learn from experience' people and left me to get out of the situation on my own, unless my life was completely in danger. I'm not that strict." He sighed. "Yen Sid went to a world called Windsor(3), and got mixed up in some political mess; would be him to get the calmer mess, while I get stuck with months of claustrophobia."

The two boys laughed at their master's frustrated expression.

"So glad you're enjoying my misery."

"So, what world am I going to?"

Sato smiled. "One that should remind you of your home. It's called Via Ola(4)."

Xehanort blinked. Remind him of his home? His stomach clenched at the thought of home, but he couldn't back out now.

"As soon as you're done eating, we'll go."

Xehanort scarfed down his porridge, finishing before the others who started before him. There he sat, watching the other two eat. Sato worked so hard not to laugh. His new student looked like an expectant puppy. If he'd had a tail, it would've been wagging.

As soon as the master set down his spoon, Xehanort stood up. "So, we're going!?"

"Alright we'll go." Sato stood up and walked outside with the student. Summoning his glider, he allowed Xehanort to get on before getting on himself.

Again, as Xehanort flew through space with his master, he felt something pulling him. The cold darkness beckoned, calling him.

"Master. I'm curious about the darkness? It's cold. But, I want to learn more."

"Curiosity is not a bad thing." Sato smiled beneath his armor. "And darkness can be dangerous, but it's not… Darkness can take you down a terrible path, to do horrible things. But, if controlled and used properly it can work for you. But, it's a hard path."

Xehanort nodded. "Well, I like a challenge."

"We can discuss this further when you return. One of the reasons we do this ten day journey is to let you discover who you are and what you want to do. Put under stress, a person will figure out and do what they feel is right and best. You learn who you are."

Xehanort smiled. "Sounds good to me!"

The world that appeared before them in the darkness. An orb of bright blue in the darkness of space. Islands dotted the surface, but on one side of the world, a darkness seemed to thrive; tendrils, spawning from that side reached out to the rest of the world like cold fingers.

They hovered above the ocean as they lowered.

Xehanort couldn't help but feel a pang of homesickness as the salty air touched his nose. His mind couldn't help but wander to Venus and to the old library in his home with the pillow fort he'd spend hours reading in.

"Wh-what now?"

"A lesson." Sato turned around with a serious look on his face. "There is something that Keyblade wielders have said for many years… and it is practically what we live by. I want you to repeat it to yourself almost constantly until you have it engrained in your mind. Understand me?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. The saying is, 'May your heart be your guiding key'."

"May your heart be your guiding key… What does it mean?"

"That," the master tapped the head of his student, "is for you to figure out. But my heart has spoken, and I know where you will begin your ten days."

"Where?"

"Here."

With a shove, the man knocked Xehanort into the water.

The cold hit the boy like a shock before he came up to the surface, gasping for breath. "Master!?"

"You'll be fine. Have fun!"

Sato turned his glider around and vanished into space.

"What…?" The boy let out a long groan as he continued to tred-water.

Ok.

Taking a deep breath, the boy went through all the steps he'd learned on the islands in order to not drown.

As his mind continued to whirl, he stopped. Blinking.

A… wave.

Or, was it a wave?

A mound of water seemed to pop up out of the rest of the ocean. It looked at him, if that was the right word; if it had eyes, it probably would be looking at him. The water tilted to the side as it moved toward him.

"Uh. Hi…?"

The water didn't move for a moment before it swirled up into a giant wave. The wave swept up Xehanort.

"Whoa! Stop! Hold it!" The boy yelled as the water dragged him across the ocean at high speeds.

Everything rushed past in a blur. Suddenly, the water lifted him up and slammed him on a hard surface. "Ow."

"What!?"

Xehanort sat up, rubbing his backside. His eyes scoured the small boat he sat on. It only seemed big enough for one or two people. The sail lay slack against the mast, and the ropes were a mess.

The mound of water suck out of the ocean by the rudder, 'looking' at a girl. She wore an orange top with black accents, a tan skirt, sandals, and a necklace with a black and blue locket on the end. The girl, her cinnamon-colored skin shining with water, stared at him with almond-colored eyes framed in wavy black hair.

"Who are you?"

The girl turned to the water, eyes furrowed. "Now you're dumping random strangers on my boat!? If this isn't Maui, then he needs to go."

"Uh, who are you?" Xehanort pushed himself up to his feet. "And why did that," he pointed at the water mound, "bring me here?"

"It does whatever it wants." The girl groaned, glaring at the water. "And why would I tell you who I am? I don't even know you."

"Because I asked first."

The girl let out a long sigh. "Fine. My name is Moana of Motunui." She pointed to a chicken standing in the small hold of the boat. "This is Hei Hei. And now who are you?"

"My name is Xehanort."

Moana looked him up and down before turning to the water. "Why did you bring him here?"

The water merely melted back into the ocean and vanished.

"That was helpful…" The boy walked over to the girl, slowly. "Listen, I don't mean any harm, and I don't know why that stupid water brought me here. But, it looks like you and I are stuck together for now."

"It looks that way, Xehanort."

The boy sighed, looking around the ocean, which spread out on all sides with no end. "So, Moana, what are you doing out here?"

"I'm looking for the demigod, Maui. A darkness has begun to spread across this world and it threatens to destroy my island. Maui stole the heart of the goddess of life, Te Fiti, and now I'm going to find him so he can put the heart back."

Xehanort nodded, looking around the boat. "So, you're just letting the currents carry you wherever?"

"No!"

"Well, your sail is slack and the ropes are a mess. You won't be going anywhere with it like this. Didn't you learn to sail on your island?"

"Kinda…" she shrugged. "My father wouldn't let me go into the ocean, and our ships never went beyond the reef around our island."

The boy blinked. He'd been on a boat a few times and read up on boats and how they worked… and this girl… "You're telling me, you don't know how to sail."

"No!"

"Sounds like it to me."

"Like you can do better!"

Xehanort smirked, tossing off his outer cloak before he grabbed the ropes and began pulling and untangling them. Within minutes, he had the sail taut, the ropes tied off and the boat moving twice as fast. "Now, Moana, which direction is this Maui?"

Moana sat, slumped against the rudder, her brows furrowed and her mouth creased in a frown. "Figure it out."

"Oh then I guess this mission isn't that important to you after all."

"He's at the bottom of his fishhook in the sky, which is that way." She pointed slightly to the left.

Xehanort sauntered over to the girl, waving her off the rudder. "Excuse me."

"I know how the rudder works!"

"Could've fooled me."

The girl gripped the rudder and turned the boat toward the hook. Xehanort sat on the side of the boat, feet in the water.

"So, you're from an island too?"

"Yep." The boy nodded, glancing back at the girl. "But I'm surprised you're out here alone. If your island is dying, why doesn't anyone do anything but you?"

Moana sighed. "My father thought it was dangerous to go outside the reef. My grandmother used to tell me stories about the ocean and Maui. She gave me this when she died." Her hand came up to the locket and opened it. Xehanort saw a green stone that glowed with some sort of magic. "It's the heart of Te Fiti. She told me how to find Maui and what to do when I found him." She let out a long sigh. "I miss her… the people on the island thought she was a bit crazy…"

Xehanort blinked before he let out a soft chuckle.

"Oh, so glad my pain is funny to you."

"No, that's not it." Xehanort stood up, walking over to the girl. "My dad didn't want me doing things that he didn't like. He wouldn't let me do what I wanted and he was cruel. My grandmother used to tell me stories of heroes and legends, but my father thought she was crazy and had her put away." His eyes met hers. "You and I are kinda alike."

Moana looked back at him, blinking as a smile appeared on her face. "Sounds like it."

"Guess we just got off on the wrong foot."

"Guess so. And I blame the water." Moana laughed. "It just dumped you on here. We were both pretty confused."

"Yeah." The two of them laughed. "Honestly, I don't know everything about sailing, but I know a number of things. I could… teach you what I know."

"That would be awesome."

The water seemed to watch them as Xehanort showed the other islander everything he knew. Honestly, he didn't know everything, but he showed her everything he knew.

As the day drew to a close, the boy stared off into the horizon.

"Hey, Moana."

"Yes?"

"What color was the sky this morning?"

"What?"

"Was the sky red this morning?"

The girl nodded slightly. "It was red."

"Red sky at night, sailor's delight. Red sky at morning, sailors take warning." He pointed off in the distance at the dark clouds. "We might have a problem." The boy grabbed a rope and wound it around the mast before tossing one end of the rope to Moana. "Tie this around your waist!" He tied the other end around his waist.

The waves began to rise up and the choppy water tossed their boat around.

Lightning flashed and thunder boomed. The waves came up, higher and higher.

One wave, taller than the others pulled the boat high into the air. Xehanort quickly jumped around the mast, unwinding the rope as their ship began to tip onto its side.

"Hold on!"

The two teens caught hands, Moana holding Hei Hei in the other hand, before the boat finally tipped, dropping them into the raging seas before the wave slammed down onto them, plunging them into deep darkness.

As the seas tapered out and the storm settled, only one thing remained visible from their ship.

An unfinished letter.

 _Dear Venus,_

 _I'm doing some training right now on my own. My master dropped me on a strange world for ten days in order for me to learn some new things on my own. The world is very similar to ours. The ocean looks and smells like home._

 _I'd be lying if I said that I didn't feel a bit homesick, but I think I miss you more than our home. I met this girl, her name is Moana. She's from an island too, but she doesn't know how to sail. I couldn't believe it at first, but she and I… we're very similar. Her dad wouldn't let her leave the island and people thought her grandmother, who told magical stories, was crazy._

 _Sound familiar?_

 _I think we'll get along. I'm going to help her save her world from this darkness, but we first have to find this demigod named Maui._

 _You would like her. She's spunky._

 _I'll be teaching her to sail, but I only know a little._

 _Oh, and Master told me this phrase, and I'm supposed to figure it out. "May your heart be your guiding key". I wish you were here to help me figure this ou-_

* * *

 **Please review!**

* * *

Footnotes:

(1) This world is based on "Spirited Away", and Koganei is a museum where the film's setting was based.

(2) This world is supposed to be "20,000 Leagues Under the Sea".

(3) This world is based on the 1953 Disney movie "The Sword and the Rose", which I had never heard of before writing this.

(4) This is Samoan for "living ocean".


	10. Chapter 10

**I can't wait for the KH3 DLC!**

 **Ok, got my fangirling out... ok.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I'm really happy how it turned out!**

 **OCs (c) to me!**

 **Moana (c) to Disney!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

* * *

The cold of darkness pulled Xehanort further into it. He remembered the storm and the crash, but here he was, floating, drowning in something that felt like water, but he could see nothing.

His throat burned as water rushed in. For a moment, in his struggle, he saw something. A blue figure, glowing with an unearthly light, approached. It came closer, and Xehanort could see it clearly.

A shark. Long, lithe, with large black eyes and a long tail that stretched upwards(1). It came closer, almost touching him, but then it turned, vanishing into the darkness.

But then, nothing.

The water seemed to vanish from his mouth and nose. But still he saw nothing. Still he floated downward.

His feet touched something hard, but still he saw nothing.

Glancing around, he searched for something. Anything to convince him that he wasn't dead.

He took a step.

The ground beneath him blossomed with light. White doves spread out from the floor, flying off into the darkness. The boy stared down at the platform beneath him.

A mosaic of stained glass. The image of himself, asleep, sat on the edge of a black circle. Outside the circle, panes of dark purple and deep blue glass crisscrossed, reminding him of a stormy ocean. Inside the circle, he saw a vision of his island, as well as Scala ad Caelum. A circle of soft yellow glass decorated the middle of that larger circle, and within it he saw the sleeping face of Venus.

Words refused to come out of his mouth, but he could only wonder what this place was.

The ground shuddered and three pedestals suddenly rose from the outer edge of the circle. Upon one appeared a sword. The other a shield. The last a staff.

Xehanort walked to the sword. His hand touching the handle gently.

A voice, silent, but there spoke in his mind. " _The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction._ _Is this the power you choose?_ "

His hand drew back. Why would he make a choice that fast?

Stepping over to the shield, he touched it. " _The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. Is this the power you choose?_ "

Wow this, whatever it was. Thing. Wanted an answer fast.

Pulling away, he went and grasped the staff. " _The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. Is this the power you choose?_ "

His hand drew back as his eyes scoured the three. Warrior. Guardian. Mystic.

The warrior. The courage sounded nice. But terrible destruction? That reminded him too much of his father.

The guardian. Kindness was nice, and he liked being kind, but not his first priority honestly. A shield did sound nice, but it felt like hiding to him. He'd rather face his problems head on.

The mystic. Inner strength. Now that. He liked the sound of that. Wonder and ruin though. Wonder was alright, but ruin sounded so harsh.

Each one held a positive and a negative to Xehanort. But it appeared that he had to choose.

Striding over to a platform, his hand reached out, grabbing the object before him.

" _Is this the power you choose?_ "

Yes.

" _Your path is set. You have chosen the power of the mystic._ _Now you must choose something to give up in exchange._ "

Seriously? He couldn't keep the others? Ugh, fine.

Shield or sword?

Which one?

How long he stood there, contemplating, he did not know. But finally, he walked over to another platform and grabbed the object.

" _You give up this power._ "

Yes.

The object vanished. _"You have chosen the power of the mystic. You have given up the power of the guardian. Is this the path you choose?"_

If I didn't want to choose this path, I wouldn't have picked those things.

" _Your path is set._ _Only time will tell where it will lead you._ "

Suddenly, the platform beneath him began melting away from the outside in. Xehanort ran for the middle, but the floor caved in under him, plummeting him into darkness.

* * *

"Fish pee in you all day!"

Those were not the first words Xehanort expected to wake up to.

His eyes opened to a white sandy beach. On an island that was little more than a giant pile of rock. Moana stood by what was left of their boat, glaring at the unresponsive ocean.

At least the boat seemed in tact, and both of them seemed unhurt.

"Thanks, ocean..." The boy sat up, watching Heihei strut around aimlessly.

Moana looked ready to shout at the ocean again when a loud thud caused her to jump behind the boat. "Maui?"

Footsteps. Large and intimidating, splashed toward them from out of sight.

Xehanort stood up and scrambled to the girls' side as the island girl muttered. "Maui, demigod of the wind and sea, I am Moana of Motunui. You will board my-"

"BOAT!" The boat lifted off the ground behind them, revealing a large man with tattoos all over his body. And he was holding the boat in the air... by one hand. "A boat! The gods have given me a-" Then he noticed the two kids. "AHHH!" The boat dropped from his hands.

Xehanort grabbed Moana, pulling her out of the way before it crushed them both. "Hey! Watch it!"

The man, most likely Maui, looked at them.

Xehanort helped the girl up before glaring at the man before him. The demigod who didn't look like a demigod. Xehanort thought he'd be more... regal looking. But whatever.

Moana brushed herself off, clasping her oar tightly as she cleared her throat. The boy beside her could see the fear in her eyes.

Her island. Her home depended on this one conversation.

"Maui, shapeshifter, demigod of the wind and sea, I am Moana of-"

"Hero of men."

"What?"

Maui, it was certainly him now, grinned at the two. "It's actually, Maui, shapeshifter, demigod of the wind and sea, hero of men. Go."

"I am..."

"Sorry, sorry, sorry." He interrupted again. "And women. Men and women. Both. All. Not a guy, girl thing. You know, Maui is a hero to all. You're doing great."

"Would you let her finish?" Xehanort huffed.

Instead, Maui grabbed her oar and Heihei and began chisling his name into the wood with the chicken's beak.

"What?" The girl cried. "No! I'm here to-"

"Of course! Yes, yes, yes. Maui always has time for his fans!" He dropped Heihei and tosser her the signed oar. "I know, not every day you get a chance to meet your hero."

That did it.

Xehanort grabbed the oar from Moana and smacked the demigod on the head. "Just shut up and listen!"

"Thank you! You are not my hero. And I'm not here so you can sign my oar! I'm here 'cause you stole the heart of Te Fiti! And you will board my boat, and sail across the sea and put it back!"

There was the imposing girl Xehanort met not long ago.

However, Maui wasn't impressed by her speech. "Um... Yeah. It almost sounded like you don't like me. Which is impossible because I got stuck here for a thousand years trying to get the heart as a gift for you mortals. So you could have the power to create life itself. Yeah! So, what I believe you were trying to say... is 'thank you'."

"Thank you!?"

"You're welcome!"

"What!? No, no, no! I didn't... I wasn't... Why would I ever say that? I mean-"

The demigod chuckled before draping a massive arm around both kids. "Ok, ok.(2) I see what's happening. You're face to face with greatness and you don't know how to feel." His hand patted both of their heads, to both of their chagrin. "It's just adorable. You mortals never change. But I mean, you guys have to thank me! I mean I made the sky, the sun, the tides. I brought you coconuts, fire, wind. I mean I basically did everything for you. So, you're welcome!"

Xehanort liked this man less and less. Full of himself was the biggest understatement ever. However, he was so irked, he didn't realize Maui had been subtly pushing them toward a cave.

Especially since Maui was STILL TALKING. "I mean there's nothing I can't do. Well there is one thing. Float. So I think I'm going to borrow that boat of yours. So..." with a shove, he pushed the two into the cave. "Thank you!" A bolder crashed over the entrance, shutting them in.

"Hey!"

"Let us out you lying, slimy, son of a..."

"Moana!" The boy grabbed her arm, pointing at a sliver of light that cut through the rocks. "We can catch him."

"Yeah!" The two ran toward the beam of light, which streamed down through a hole in the cave roof.

Xehanort climbed up first, holding out a hand to help out his new friend. As they reached the top of the rocks, the boy boosted her up before climbing out himself.

Maui sat on the boat, and was already a ways from shore.

"Hey!" The two ran for the boat, but could only splash into the water as the waves pushed them back onto the rocky island.

Maui just laughed. "I could watch that all day. Ok! Enjoy the island. Maui, out!"

"No! Stop! Hey! You have to put back the heart!"

As the girl stepped into the water again, the giant mound of water, the same one that swept Xehanort onto her boat, sprung up, sweeping up both kids and carried them to the boat, dropping them on the deck.

"Did not see that coming..."

Xehanort, who still held the oar, smacked Maui with it. "Now will you shut up and listen to us!?"

"Exactly!" The girl stormed over to the demigod, glaring him down. "I am Moana of Motunui. This is my canoe and you will journey to-" The demigod's massive hand grabbed her arm and flung her into the water. But a moment later, the ocean dropped her back on deck. "I am Moana of Motunui-" Again Maui threw her off. Again the ocean put her back.

By this point, Xehanort just stood back, watching this happen again and again until Moana pulled the shining green heart from her necklace.

"You will restore the heart!"

"All right. I'm out." Maui stood up, his face twisted in... was that fear?

"What?"

"Um," the boy stepped closer, "What's your problem? Are you afraid of the heart?"

"What!? No..."

Well that was a lie.

"I call bull."

"Listen here, Silver-"

"Xehanort."

"Gesundheit." Maui rolled his eyes as he scooted away from Moana and the heart of Te Fiti. "Look, that is not a heart. It is a curse. The second I took it, I got blasted outta the sky and I lost my hook. Get it away from me!"

Moana and Xehanort glanced at each other, sickly smiles spreading across their faces.

"Get this away?" Moana wiggled the heart in her hands as Xehanort stepped toward the demigod. As soon as he was close, the girl tossed it to him.

Maui screamed.

"Oh, oops." Xehanort feigned sorrow, but could barely hide his smile. "I'm so sorry, looks like it slipped. Oh, is it too close?"

"Hey, hey hey!" Maui all but cowered away from the green rock. "I'm a demigod, ok! Stop that! I will smite you! You wanna get smote? Smotten...?"

"Please, I'd like to see you smite me. On the boat that you need to keep afloat."

That pushed the demigod's buttons. "Listen! That thing doesn't give you power to create life, it's a homing beacon of death. If you don't put it away, bad things are gonna come for it!"

Ok. That sounded like it could be slightly true. If this thing did have the power to create life, then yeah... it could be bad and bad things would probably want to get their hands on it.

"What kind of bad things?"

An arrow whooshed past, cleaving into the wood.

"Like that."

The three looked to see giant ship coming out of the ocean fog. Little creatures covered in what appeared to be coconut shells.

"What are those...?"

"Kakamora!"

"What?"

"Murdering little pirates." Maui snarled, his body tensing as he eyed the heart in Xehanort's hand. "Wonder what they want..."

The boy clutched the heart close, his own heart thudding as the creatures screeched, covering themselves in warpaint. "Uh oh..."

"Ocean!" Moana bent over the side of the boat. "Do something! Help us!"

Maui grabbed the rudder. "The ocean doesn't help you, you help yourself! Tighten the halyard! Bind the sails!" Neither teen moved. "You two can't sail!?"

"I, uh... I am self taught..."

"I only know the basics..."

Behind them, the Kakmora ship began vibrating with the sound of drums. War drums. Beating. Pounding. Signalling war.

"Aren't you a shapeshifter!?" Xehanort grabbed a rope, doing what he could to fix the sails.

"Do you see my hook? No magic hook, no magic powers!"

"Look out!" Moana pushed Xehanort out of the way of some sleep darts that punctured the wooden mast.

The boy handed her the heart of Te Fiti. "I'll try and get us moving!" He looked back at the attackers, whose ship suddenly split into two more. Arrows and darts rained down on them, and the boy shoved his friend away to keep her out of the fire.

As Moana hit the boat, the heart bounced out of her hand, landing in front of the chicken. Heihei immediately picked up the heart in his mouth.

And swallowed it.

"Heihei!?"

A scream echoed through the air, drawing nearer every second. Until a Kakamora swung into view, grabbing the chicken from the boat.

"No!"

"Maui they took the heart!"

The demigod glanced back at the attackers. "That's a chicken."

"The chicken ate the heart!" Xehanort dropped what he was doing as a harpoon shot down, puncturing their mast. "I'll get it!" The boy grabbed the oar, much to Maui's annoyance, and swung himself onto the harpoon.

The taut rope, thankfully, was fairly wide. He ran up it, using the oar to block arrows and darts.

As he reached the deck, the creatures all swarmed.

"Coconuts..."

The boy laughed, swinging the oar as he would a stave. The creatures fell before each blow as he pushed past them.

At the top of the ship stood one Kakamora with an ornate headdress, holding Heihei. "I'll be taking that." Smacking the Kakamora chief's arm, it dropped the chicken. Xehanort swung the oar, catching Heihei on it.

With a mighty fling, he sent the chicken flying off the boat, towards Moana and Maui. "Go!"

He ran for the edge of the boat and leapt off.

A moment later, he felt something hit his shoulder. A warmth spread out over him, lulling him into sleep, even as he plummeted into the bottomless water below.

He didn't even feel himself hit the water.

Nor did he see the glowing shark and the hand of rock that reached out, dragging him down into the depths.

* * *

Consciousness finally came back to Xehanort. He found himself lying on a bed of rocks in a dark cave.

Dark, except for the fire that burned at his feet.

"Ow..." He reached back, pulling a sleep dart out of his shoulder. "Stupid coconut things." His eyes roamed around the small cave.

It was nothing special. And it was not big. It seemed to be about ten feet wide. A pool of about ten feet around took up ten of the fifteen feet of length. Though, it was tall, with stalactites clinging to the ceiling.

"Moana? Maui?"

Nothing.

No one.

"Anyone there!?"

The water in the pool beside him began to bubble. He turned just in time to see a large head with seaweed and sea foam adorning the head made of a dark rock, gabbro(3). The head and body, all made of rock, took the form of a giant man with the bushy ocean beard and hair. Coral formed a sort of garland around his head.

Xehanort fell back, almost into the fire as the head leaned down, speaking in a deep voice that reminded him of the ocean roar. "Greetings traveler."

"Wh-who... wh-wh-what...!?"

"I am Tangaroa(4), god of the sea." He chuckled. "My brother, Tawhiri(5), sensed someone coming down from beyond the sky. I could sense you when you entered my ocean. You had a power I had not sensed in a long time. The Keyblade. So, I had my ocean bring you to Moana."

"You controlled the ocean!?"

Tangaroa nodded. "When my sister(6), Te Fiti lost her heart, Tawhiri and I began a search, not only for the heart, but for one who could return it. Of course, Maui was our first choice, but that stubborn boy... he refused. So we condemned him to an island. And then, Moana came. I felt the strength within her from the moment she first touched the water. I tried to bring the heart to her at that moment, but the time was not right. Thankfully, her grandmother found the heart and held it for the child."

"But," Xehanort stood up, approaching the stone face slowly, "why take me to Moana? And why bring me here now?"

"I knew you could help her when she reached Maui. He could be stubborn, so more stubborn people to keep him in check the better. And as for now... you would have perished. And, I wished for Maui and Moana to do this part on their own. This is their world, not yours, so they must bond as friends or they will fall. And, someone wished to speak to you alone."

"Who?"

The god smiled. "A man who was once a bearer of a Keyblade, like you. Though, it appears you do not have yours yet."

"I'll get it soon."

"I hope so." A new voice, a man's voice, spoke.

Out of the water jumped the glowing, ethereal shark. It changed, becoming a tall man with tan skin, and a large shark tattoo on his back. Though, the blue glow still surrounded him.

"There you are, Hoku(7)."

"Sorry, but I wanted him to hear everything before I spoke to him." The man, Hoku, turned, smiling. "Welcome boy, I am Keyblade Master Hoku. You and I have a lot to discuss..."

* * *

 _Dear Xay,_

 _Your sisters have dropped out of school and have taken your place at your father's side. He has pronounced you dead... and he's scrubbed your name from most records._

 _But your mother will never forget you._

 _And I will never forget._

 _She's been taking me for tea, so that we can talk about you in private. She's told me about your story and all the characters you came up with. I haven't told her that I have the manuscript, but she is really sad that she can't publish the book. And she misses you. I've done my best to comfort her. I keep saying you'll come home soon, but she doesn't believe me._

 _Please Xay... please come home soon. Even if just to visit._

 _I miss you._

 _I miss you terribly._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Venus_

* * *

 **Sooo, Xehanort won't be with Moana for the whole thing. I thought this would be cool (and it gave me an excuse to look into Polynesian mythology).**

 **Please review!**

* * *

Footnotes:

(1) This is a thresher shark that has a long tail that they use to whip their prey and stun it.

(2) Sorry, no singing this time.

(3) Gabbro is a type of igneous rock that makes up most of the sea bed.

(4) In Māori mythology, he is the source of all life.

(5) The Māori god of storms and wind.

(6) While Te Fiti is a made up deity for the movie, I figured since she is the goddess of life, she'd be up there with the other big gods in mythology.

(7) Hoku means "night of the full moon". This is a reference to Hoku being a shark-man and servant of the Hawaiian god, Kamohoali'li. So basically it's a were-wolf reference to the fact that he was once basically a were-shark.

* * *

 _VAs:_

 _Tangaroa- Kent Williams (Jura Nekis, Hatori Soma, Kibito Kai, Mr. Compress Ao Kuang, Dr. Gero/Android 20, Turkey)_

 _Hoku- Kunewa Mook (Lilo's hula teacher)_


	11. Chapter 11

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

 **Kingdom Hearts (c) to Disney and Square Enix!**

 **Moana (c) to Disney!**

 **OCs (c) to me!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

* * *

"You're a Keyblade Master?"

"I am." Hoku sat down, smiling. He patted the ground beside him for the boy to sit.

The boy sat down, looking at the ghostly figure beside him. Inside, he felt like he should be afraid. Seriously... he was sitting beside a ghost of all things.

He laughed slightly.

"Something funny?"

"I'm just... sitting beside a ghost."

Hoku smirked. "How many times have you been off-world?"

"I left my homeworld and I've been living on a new world too. So, I guess that counts. Other than that, this is my second time on a different world."

"Second time." The man nodded. "I only left this world a few times. My place was here. I defended it. So, why is a boy with no weapon here alone?"

Xehanort leaned back, resting on his hands. "Well, Master Fuji said his master left him on a world for ten days to learn more about himself as a person and a warrior. So, he did the same with me. Actually, he dropped me in the ocean." He chuckled, as did the ghostly master. "He said I was to try to figure out what something means. 'May my heart be my guiding key'. I have no idea what that means."

"May your heart be your guiding key. I taught that phrase to my children and to my fellow servants of Kamohoali'li. And I did a very similar thing with them."

"You know it too?"

"All Keyblade wielders do. It's one of the first things our masters taught us. So, what do you think it means? Take a guess."

...

A guess.

"I guess... trusting what your heart tells you."

"How do you do that?"

"Trusting your instincts..."

Hoku smiled. "Are instincts heart? Or Are they different?"

"... Are you just here to make me question everything?"

The master laughed, a deep laugh. "I practically asked my master the same thing. It's part of the learning process. No one is going to give you the answers. Not even me. Honestly, I was curious as to why you were here. That is why I wanted to meet you. But, it sounds like you need some time alone to think. That, I can help you with." He stood up. "Tangaroa!"

The ancient god rose up from the ocean again. "Already finished, my friend?"

"In a way." He glanced back as Xehanort stood. "When we get up to the surface, the boy needs a canoe for himself to meet Maui and Moana at the resting place of your sister. He has a role to play there, I'm sure of it."

"Of course." The god's eyes drifted to the boy. "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

Water swept the boy off his feet and down into the water. Xehanort cried out, expecting water to fill his lungs in a second. But a bubble of air surrounded his head.

However, time barely allowed for him to process all of this as the water shot him out of the water. He landed softly back on smooth wood. A canoe, small, built for a single person, lay beneath his feet.

He saw no sign of Tangaroa, but he saw a glowing shark in the water.

Hoku.

The shark swam in a circle before swimming off to the north, leaving a glowing train in the water.

Xehanort grabbed a paddle, but the water swelled around the boat, moving him after the shark.

"I guess this is to give me time to think..."

* * *

"UUUUUGH!"

Why weren't there any books about listening to the guidance of ones heart!?

Whatever.

The boy laid down, closing his eyes. Allowing himself to drift off into sleep.

As he slept, he remembered...

He remembered his grandmother.

He remembered Venus.

 _"Grandmother. I don't know what to do!"_

 _"Xehanort, what is your heart telling you?"_

 _Venus cocked her head. "Miss Himitsu, hearts don't talk."_

 _"Yes they do." The old woman smiled. "You just have to listen. Both of you, close your eyes." The two children did so. "Now listen. Wait to hear what you should do."_

 _Xehanort closed his eyes._

 _He fell silent._

 _He waited._

 _He listened._

In present time, the boy's eyes shot open.

"That's it!" He bent over the water, calling out. "Hoku! I figured it out! I need to listen to my heart and let it guide me! I figured it out!" He laughed, bouncing slightly as the excitement filled his heart!

The ancient keyblade master didn't appear, but the ocean swelled further, pushing him forward quicker.

The stars overhead lulled the boy to sleep.

When he woke, he was still in the boat.

Still moving.

So, again he slept.

He woke.

No change.

He slept.

He woke.

He slept.

He woke.

He slept.

He woke again, this time to the boat slowing down.

Sitting up, he looked around. Night blanketed the sky, but the horizon glowed slightly with the coming of dawn. Finally, he slowed. His eyes searching the ocean, landing on a small canoe with a girl. "Moana!"

She turned around, her eyes lighting up. "Xehanort! You're alright! We were worried about you" She glanced down at his boat. "But, where did you get a canoe?"

"Would you believe that a god gave it to me."

"I would believe anything at this point."

The boy jumped over to her canoe. "So, where is Maui?"

The girl sat down. "He left. We got his magic hook back and made it to Te Fiti's resting place... but Te Kâ was waiting for us. It forced us back, and cracked his hook. One more hit and he would loose it. that would make him loose his magic too. So, he left."

"So... are you still going to try and return the heart?"

"Yes." She smiled, clutching her necklace with the heart inside. "Te Kâ can't follow us into the water. We make it past the barrier islands, we make it to Te Fiti."

"What if one of us distracted Te Kâ with the canoe, and the other takes the heart to Te Fiti?"

The girl nodded. "I can distract Te Kâ. Maui taught me to sail better. Do you think you could put the heart back?" The boy nodded. Leaving behind his canoe, the two sailed north.

Xehanort watched as dark rocks appeared on the horizon. Jagged. Menacing.

"That it?"

"Yes." Moana turned to him, handing him the heart. "Ready?"

"Ready."

The girl adjusted the sails, the boat speeding up. The girl grabbed the rope attached to the sails and the rudder. "Let's go!"

They moved toward the rock face. It glowed brighter as they neared. Then, Xehanort gasped as head rose up; a head of rock, lava, and flame.

"That's Te Kâ!?"

"Yeah!" An eagle screeched overhead. The eagle flew by, changing into Maui.

"Maui!"

"You came back!" The girl laughed. "But... your hook?"

Indeed, the giant fishhook in the demigod's hands had a dark crack in it. It looked like good hit would shatter it completely.

However, Maui grinned. "Te Kâ's gotta catch me first! Go save the world you two!" He changed into a eagle again and flew up toward the fire monster.

"Then let's go!"

The two rode the waves toward the dark barrier islands. Moana turned the canoe suddenly. "Jump, Xehanort!"

Xehanort leapt off the boat, rolling across the rocky ground. He climbed up the islands to where Te Fiti should be. He came close, but stopped.

Something... something felt wrong.

He paused.

His heart.

Something told him to stop.

So he stopped.

He listened.

"Xehanort! What are you doing!?" Moana ran up behind him, looking a little scratched up; the canoe must have crashed.

"Letting my heart be my guiding key." He placed the heart in her hand. "This is for you to do. Not me. Go."

They jumped at a loud crash. They saw a light.

And Maui fall.

"His fishhook must've broke! Go, Moana!"

The girl climbed the rest of the way up, followed by him.

She froze.

"What's wrong!?"

"Te Fiti... is gone."

Xehanort climbed up beside her to see... nothing. What should have been a dead or sleeping goddess was nothing.

"What now!?"

Moana clutched the heart tightly, glancing back as Te Kâ rose up. She stared hard at it before turning to the boy. "What did you say earlier, about your heart?!"

"Let my heart be my guiding key. Why?"

"Let my heart be my guiding key..." Moana looked from the heart to Te Kâ. "I know what to do."

Te Kâ, a ball of fire in its hand, turned its attention from the two teens as Maui began to cry out, drawing its attention, though he had no weapon.

Moana held the heart of Te Fiti into the air, and the heart lit up. Drawing Te Kâ's gaze. Slowly, the girl began to walk down to the shore.

The ocean. The one thing keeping Te Kâ from the two teens.

Xehanort followed her down as the girl looked at the water. "Let her come to me."

The ocean parted, creating a dry walkway between the fire monster and the island girl. Xehanort felt frightened at first, but he did nothing. His heart told him that this was right.

And Moana was following her heart as well.

She walked onto the dry sand as Te Kâ crawled frantically toward her.

"I have crossed the horizon to find you... I know your name." The space between the two closed as Moana stepped onto a large rock, putting her nearly eye-level with the creature of flame. "They have stolen the heart from inside you. But this does not define you." Te Kâ came up to the rock and stopped, rising up above the girl. "This is not who you are. You know who you are."

Te Kâ paused, the fire dying down to a black rock as the monster bent down toward the girl. Moana reached out, touching the cool rock as Te Kâ closed its eyes.

The girl came down from the rock and walked to the chest of the creature... and placed the heart inside. A green glow covered Te Kâ, and plants began to sprout from the dark rock.

Xehanort smiled. "Te Kâ was Te Fiti all along...! Your heart knew, Moana."

The rock fell away to reveal a giant woman with plants for hair. Her kind face looked down on the girl as the crawled to the place where Xehanort stood. Her hands touched the rock and plants sprung up.

The boy laughed as the water threw Moana and Maui up beside him, now onto soft green grass. "Your heart was right, Moana."

"Yeah, I just had to listen to it. Thank you." She glanced at the demigod. "I'm sorry about your hook."

"Well, hook, no hook. I'm Maui."

The three smile, but all gasped as the ground shuddered beneath them. Out of the ground rose Te Fiti's hand beneath them, bringing them up to the goddess' face. She smiled at the teens, but... frowned as her eyes met Maui's.

"Te Fiti! Hey, I mean, how ya been?" He cleared his throat, sheepishly. "Look, what I did was wrong. I have no excuse... I'm sorry." Te Fiti's gaze softened before her other hand rose up. As her fingers unfolded, she revealed Maui's fishhook, completely repaired. Maui squeaked, gasping as he withheld squeals of joy.

"You know," Xehanort laughed, "it would be rude to refuse a gift from a goddess."

Letting out a yell, Maui grabbed the fishhook before he composed himself, bowing to Te Fiti. "Thank you. Your kind gesture is deeply appreciate." With that, he calm demenor vanished; he yelled and leapt off the goddess' hand, changing into an eagle.

Te Fiti lowered the two teens down to the ground. "Come on."

"You go." Xehanort smiled. "I'll stay here."

"But, you don't have a boat, Xehanort."

"Don't worry about me. I'll be in good company." His eyes glanced up at Te Fiti. "I'm sure we will have good conversation."

Moana smiled sadly. "Well, I guess I'll see you around my friend. And thanks for all your help."

"You're welcome, Moana. Goodbye."

"Bye!"

From atop the mountain, beside the goddess, he watched Maui fly off and Moana sail away. As they vanished, he felt Te Fiti's hand lift him up again. "Yes, uh... your highness? Or do I just call you Te Fiti?"

"Te Fiti is just fine." She spoke softly, but her voice made the ground shudder slightly still. "Thank you, young warrior. I could sense my brother at work, and I assume he brought you here."

"He and Hoku did."

"I will give them my thanks then. And thank you for helping Moana figure out the truth."

"You're welcome."

* * *

Sato flew down to the island covered in bright green plants. Xehanort sat on the grass; he waved as his master flew over.

"Hello, Xehanort." The master landed with a smile. "How was your time here?"

"It was great! I helped save the world! And I figured out what you meant by 'may my heart be my guiding key'."

"Good. Ready to go home?"

"Yes!"

Xehanort put on his armor, as did his master, and they began to fly away, Xehanort glancing back at Te Fiti, who sat up from the ocean and smiled at him as he left. Just before she faded from view, he waved goodbye.

Goodbye.

* * *

 _Dear Venus,_

 _I saved a world! Or, I at least helped. I also met two gods and a ghost._

 _But I also figured out that saying. Remember Grandmother telling us to listen to our hearts? That was the answer. Listening to my heart and let it guide me. I was able to teach Moana that too, and that allowed her to save the world. So, yeah, I helped._

 _Maybe when I see you again, I can bring you here and you can meet Moana. I really think you would like her. And Te Fiti would like you too!_

 _I miss you so much._

 _Sincerely, Xay._

* * *

 **Moana's world is done!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed it!**

 **Please review!**

* * *

 _VAs:_

 _Te Fiti- Tia Carrere (Nani Pelekai, Nana, Lin, Queen Tyrahnee, Katrina Van Tassell)_


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry this has taken so long to write, but last month was NaNoWriMo, and I did manage to write all 30,000 words last month. Then, after I tried to finish up this chapter, I sprained my wrist, so writing has been impossible for the last week.**

 **But the chapter is done and just in time for Christmas!**

 **Kingdom Hearts © to Disney and Square Enix!**

 **OCs © to me!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: O Tannenbaum**

* * *

" _Vér_ _vilja_ _þér_ _ettsvat k_ _átr_ _J_ _óla-aptann_ _!_ _Vér_ _vilja_ _þér_ _ettsvat k_ _átr_ _J_ _óla-aptann_ _!_ _Vér_ _vilja_ _þér_ _ettsvat k_ _átr_ _J_ _óla-aptann_ _! Ok eittsvat bli_ _ðr_ _nyr_ _á_ _r_ (1)!"

Xehanort looked up from where he sat, smirking at Eraqus' singing. With Christmas around the corner, Master Sato cut training down to celebrate, and Eraqus was having a great time.

" _Happ ti_ _ðendi á þér, á þér_ _ok_ _þinn kind_ _, happ ti_ _ðendi_ _til J_ _óla-aptann ok_ _ettsvat bli_ _ðr_ _nyr_ _á_ _r_!"

The silver haired boy stared out the window as the boy continued to sing loudly. His eyes studied the stars overhead and for just a minute, he wondered about his family back on the islands.

"Missing home?" Sato sat down, his arms full of garland to string around the library.

"A little. I wonder what they're doing right now… Does my family even miss me, even at this time of year." His eyes threatened to spill tears over as much as he fought them.

His fellow student dropped a Santa hat upon his friend's head. "I'm sure they do. It is Christmas time after all."

Pushing up the Santa hat, Xehanort huffed. "Sure." Grabbing a handful of garland, he tossed it backwards, relishing in the sputtering he heard as he landed a direct hit in Eraqus' face.

"Why don't you two take a trip." Sato smiled, picking up the garland from around Eraqus. "We need to go get the tree anyway…"

"THE TREE!" Eraqus grabbed his fellow student's arm, jerking him off the seat with such vigor that Xehanort barely found his footing in time.

He huffed. "Seriously…?"

"This is going to be amazing! Have you ever seen a Christmas tree before?"

"Not a real one. The islands are too hot for that."

"Then let's go now!"

"It's almost time for bed!"

"Who cares!?"

"Me!"

A hand landed on both boy's shoulders. "Go in the morning, and take as long as you need. Anyways, it will give you time to pick out presents for a certain master that you both still have not gotten a gift for."

Well that wasn't subtle at all.

"Then let's get to bed now!" Eraqus dragged Xehanort down the hall.

"I thought you didn't want to go to bed!?"

"Plans change!"

* * *

"Where are we going anyway?" Xehanort yawned.

"The best place ever!" Eraqus held up the star shard with a wide grin.

Best place ever? That did not answer his question. But, whatever. Anything to distract him from thinking about home. Even taking that demon rock they called a star shard. The more he saw that thing in use, the less he liked it.

It felt like his insides were getting jerked around when he used it. After returning from Moana's world, Xehanort had trained with it. He didn't have a Keyblade glider, so it was his only form of transport off world, and it made him not want to leave the world ever again.

But it couldn't be helped.

"Make sure the old man sends you home before Christmas Eve."

"Of course he will, but I wouldn't call him that if I were you, Master."

"You're right."

Who were they talking about?

"Ready to go, Xehanort?"

"Go where!?"

"Just put your hand on the stupid rock!"

"Have fun you two!"

The silver-haired boy rolled his eyes before grabbing the rock. Something inside him said he would regret this trip. As his stomach lurched, the rock dragging the two of them away from Scala.

This was going to suck.

…

Or so he thought.

* * *

Puff.

Xehanort landed face first into something fluffy and very, very cold.

"Pft! What the!?"

He sat up shaking his head. When his eyes opened, his jaw fell open. He saw a soft night sky glittering with stars. All around was a white powdery substance. He himself sad knee-deep in the stuff.

"Wait," his eyes sparkled at the shimmering new sight, "is this, snow?"

Eraqus laughed. "Oh yeah, you grew up on an island. Is this your first time seeing snow?"

"Uh huh…"

The boy lifted up his hand to look at the snow before he paused. His hand looked a little… off. Gloves?

Actually, looking over himself, his entire outfit looked different. His coat now had sleeves and was a deep red. The inside of his hood, the lining of his coat, and the crossing straps that held the coat closed were a soft chestnut brown. His pants were black and shoes were brown. On his hands, the first thing that caught his eyes, were a bright yellow with a black zigzag running horizontally across his hand.

"Cool huh!?"

Eraqus stretched out a gloved hand to help him up.

His outfit changed too. His coat was a burnt orange with green lining and crossing straps. His shoes and pants were the same as Xehanort's, and his gloves were bright red with black horizontal stripes going across them(2).

"Why do we look like this?"

"Magic. The world changes us to fit in. Remember the lesson on the world order?"

"Yeah…"

"Though, this world knows of other worlds, so I guess it's more just for fun."

"But why would we come here for a Christmas tree?"

Eraqus pointed.

Turning around, Xehanort's eyes widened as a sight fell out before him. A sight that one could only call magical.

A small town of red brick buildings all draped with colorful lights. Giant candy canes, carousels, and other things colorful and joyful. All dusted with snow. Small people, dressed in green and red skittered about.

"Wh-what is this? Where are we?"

Eraqus grinned, pulling his friend up. "I hope you're on the nice list."

Nice list?

Wait…

"No… no. You're not serious?"

Eraqus laughed, but the laughter faded. "Wait. You don't… you don't believe in Santa?"

"No, I don't. My father made it clear from when I was a baby that Santa did not exist. So, are you trying to tell me that Santa is real?"

"Yes! That's his house down there."

No way.

No way in heck.

"Come on!" The younger boy grabbed his friend, pulling him down the hill.

The two boys floundered through the snow, nearly tripping down the hill. As they attempted to run through snow that came up to their knees. As the boys came closer, the small people, the elves, stopped, looking over at the boys.

"Eraqus is here!" A small elf grabbed the sleeve of a taller one.

"Eraqus!"

The boys sloshed through the snow, the younger one waving to the elves. "Buddy! Hermey(3)!"

"Where is Master Sato?" The taller elf cocked his head to the side.

"He sent me with my new friend. This is Xehanort; he's a new student of Master Sato's."

Buddy, the taller elf grinned. "Nice to meet you, Xehanort."

"Excuse me!" Another elf, this one with a dark green beret over his dark curly hair, stomped over. "You two are supposed to be working. I know Eraqus is a friend, but if you two are slacking this close to Christmas, I will give you both a demerit."

"Yes, Bernard(4)."

The two scattered, leaving the boys with the other elf, Bernard. "Good to see you, squirt."

"I'm a little big for that nickname, don't you think?"

"Not in the least, Eraqus. Who's your friend?"

Rather than let the chipper other student speak for him again, Xehanort spoke. "My name is Xehanort. I'm the newest apprentice of Master Sato. The master sent us here for a Christmas tree, but I didn't know that we would be coming to a place like this."

"Nice to meet you, Xehanort. Now, if you want a tree, go talk to the big man. I have to keep everything else on schedule." The elf quickly strode away, immediately yelling at another elf to get back to work.

Not surprising, the little clock over the door to Santa's house, read ten days till Christmas.

"Sure I can go in?"

"Why wouldn't you?" Eraqus cocked his head to the side. "Oh... because you didn't believe in Santa? Don't worry. Santa is a real nice guy, and since it's mostly the fault of your jerk of a father, I think he will be kind." Throwing open the door, Eraqus grinned. "Merry Christmas, Santa!"

Xehanort felt his breath hitch as he stared across at the old, short, fat man who sat at a mahogany desk in front of a fire. His long white beard fell over his chest, rising and falling with every breath. His traditional red hat sat on the desk, falling over the edge of the table.

His red coat hung on a rack near to the fire, and he wore a velvet house robe with ornate lining of green and gold thread.

He looked up, eyes black, but glittering with a deep kindness and joy. "Ah, Eraqus, my boy. It is good to see you. And… oh, this is a surprise. I did not expect to find Xehanort Himitsu at my doorstep."

"Y-you're real?"

"Of course," the old man chuckled, setting the quill pen into the inkwell, "I am Santa after all. But you are a person I did not expect to see you. Your father certainly drilled into you that I was not real."

"You're not angry that I didn't believe?"

"No. So, do you believe now?"

Xehanort watched as the old man stepped down from his chair and came over to him. This all seemed like a dream, honestly. Santa being real… There was no way…

But here he was, standing before him.

Santa Clause.

…

Why was that so surprising? Other world and the Keyblade were real too. Why wouldn't Santa be real too?

"I believe."

"Good." The old man grinned over at Eraqus. "And how are you, Eraqus?"

"I'm good! Master Sato sent us for a tree."

"Why don't you go look, Eraqus? Xehanort and I will join you in a little bit, but I would like to speak to him one-on-one."

The black-haired boy stared between the two of them. "Of course. Trust me, I'll find us the best trees to pick from!" His footsteps echoed down the hall, heading toward the back door of the nice house.

"Come sit." Santa sat down, gesturing toward a chair on the other side of the fireplace. Xehanort sat down, staring into the fire, the soft flames licking up toward the sky. "Xehanort, tell me. Do you hate your father?"

"Well, I don't like him… and I do resent him for everything he did to me. So, maybe I do hate him."

Santa sighed. "I feared as much. And I am aware that darkness interests you." He smiled sadly. "Listen. The path you are on currently is one that must be managed carefully. The hatred within you will only make it more difficult to control. I wished to warn you. As a person with magic like mine, I know many things. I also know that darkness is necessary. One can walk the path of darkness, but not be evil." His eyes drifted to the paper on his desk. "I've had those who walk in the dark on my nice list."

"Really?"

"Yes. But you cannot allow that hatred inside you to remain, or you will never be able to stay out of the depths that can be the darkness." He smiled. "I wanted to tell you this as someone who cares for your wellbeing. Tell me, as someone who has a second chance to be on my nice list, what would you like for Christmas?"

"What would I like for Christmas…?"

What a loaded question.

The boy sat, staring into the flames. He'd never once written to Santa, and all the stories he'd heard were in the form of songs that his mother would sometimes sing when his father was out of the house.

But, as he thought, one thing came to mind.

"For Christmas, I would like you to deliver a letter to Venus."

* * *

"That's a nice tree, boys!" Sato smiled. "Did you have time to talk with Santa?"

Xehanort stared up at the Christmas tree. The 10 foot tall conifer enveloping him in the sweet smell of fir. "Yeah… we did."

* * *

Christmas morning.

Just another morning for Venus. Her father never got her gifts. In her bedroom a tiny little tree made of paper stood. Her one decoration.

"Merry Christmas to me…" She sighed.

But, as her eyes reached the tree, she paused. A letter… A letter sat under the tree.

Throwing off the covers, she ran over, grabbing the paper. Her hands trembled as she read the little inscription on the outside of the envelope.

 _To: Vee_

 _From: Xay_

* * *

 _Dear Vee,_

 _I've missed you._

 _But, the last few weeks have been completely amazing! I didn't just leave. I actually managed to meet a Keyblade Master, a real one! They exist! His name is Master Sato. He has another student who is just a bit younger than me named Eraqus. They're really nice._

 _I've seen amazing things! Master Sato took me to Eraqus' homeworld when I collapsed. There, a goddess named Freya (who is Eraqus' mother!) healed me of my sickness. I'm not dying anymore! When we were there, I got to see how beautiful that other world was! Then, Master Sato sent me to another world all by myself. I met a girl named Moana and managed to help her save her world._

 _Now, as for this letter… Master Sato sent us to get a Christmas tree, and we went to a place called Christmas Town! This place is amazing! And I got to meet Santa! He's real, really real! He asked me what I wanted for Christmas, an I told him to bring you this letter. I want you to tell my family that I'm alright._

 _I hope to be home soon, but if I don't come back, I'll send you a letter next Christmas. Maybe you can ask Santa to deliver a letter to me."_

 _I really, truly miss you._

 _See you soon._

 _Your dearest friend,_

 _Xay_

* * *

 **Merry Christmas everyone!**

* * *

Footnotes:

(1) This is the song "We Wish You A Merry Christmas" in Old Nordic since Eraqus did grow up on a Nordic world.

(2) See if you can figure out what these outfits are a reference to.

(3) Two elves known from Christmas movies.

(4) Another elf from a Christmas movie.


End file.
